


most of us are bitter over someone

by imaderice



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Aged up characters, Angst, Arkos if you squint, Blacksun, But idk why, Cinderruby, F/F, F/M, FallenPetals, Freezerburn - Freeform, Just angst, Mentions of alcohol, One Sided Love, Trans!Ruby, and cinder is older by a decade so she's 35, but also a bit of fluff ig?, holy hell this reached 8k words, i didnt want to make any unnecessary drama, i just ended up having my guilty pleasure ship, i made jacques and willow less horrible parents, i wanted to end this with a sad note, one sided whiterose, renora if you squint, ruby is like 25 in this fic, so the others are like 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice
Summary: Sometimes you have to close a door for another to open.“That’s when Weiss had enough. Busted down Yang’s door to get her head out of her ass and that she knew she was the type of person to party, but the last thing she would have expected her to do was to throw herself a huge ass pity party. That she was to bring her blonde ass back downstairs and apologize to me.” I chuckled softly, but then my brows furrowed as my chest tightened at the memory. My grip on the glass of water tightened as I muttered. “I guess that’s how it all started.”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo, im suprised i made this little tid bid in less than a day and reached 8 thousand words. this was like a love triangle idea i found somewhere and thought itd be like a great idea to have my own spin on this concept. 
> 
> honestly i wanted this to end on a really sad note, but then im like hmmmm its been a while since ive seen any new shit from my guilty pleasure ship
> 
> probs gonna make a second chapter but not sure lmao

Blue is known to correspond with the sky and the ocean, both endless and vast. From the surface alone it’s beauty can be breathtaking, but beyond what you can see, underneath the sea and beyond the sky is simply alluring, heavenly, even magical in a sense. She couldn’t help but be captivated by the color, of what it represents, of what it stands for.

Intelligence, confidence, loyalty, _freedom._

It’s like the universe or whatever God is up there just took one look at her, and decided this was the perfect color for her. In some beliefs, they could say it was planned before the night of her conception. The idea of her, her design, her personality, what she loves and what she hates, all planned and predetermined but as she lives her life, she dictates who she is and what she stands for, everyone else be damned if she would let others dictate what her life is when it’s hers alone.

“Ruby?”

My eyes never left the fixed luminous points in the night sky, the way they were placed and how humans were able to create images out of them, how their mythology and beliefs revolve around the placement of such remote incandescent bodies like the sun. Sometimes she wonders if the stars knew they were adored, worship beyond compare. Us, insignificant human beings, have our lives revolved around them.

“Hmm?” I responded, realizing I have spaced out before I could even respond to her.

“What are you doing here?” She asks and I don’t turn to look at her, not yet. I couldn’t bear it.

I let out a sigh, not really knowing myself on what it meant. It wasn’t one out of content that’s for sure.

“Just thinking.”

I almost look back at the sound of her climbing out the window to join me, I almost turned to her as she sat down beside me, I almost choked on my spit as I felt her hand held mine. From my peripheral I can see her looking up at the night sky with me, appreciating the stars just as I have.

“Thinking about what?” She asks, almost in a hushed tone. As if she was afraid someone was eavesdropping on us, invading our private moment. That it was meant only for us and no one else.

I don’t respond, not really knowing how to put it into words, not knowing if she should tell her at all. What _was_ I thinking about?

“About everything and nothing at the same time,” I concluded.

I just realized how quiet it was around the house, despite the hectic day that awaits them of what was about to happen, the cabin was entirely silent. It’s occupants finally giving in to their weary bones and heavy-lidded eyes, letting sleep embrace them and find the comfort of the covers of their beds and the softness of their pillow. The sounds of the night time creatures lulling us humans in a peaceful slumber.

“Could I possibly have a bit of insight on what you were thinking of?”

I hummed in response, not a clear answer to what she was asking for. She squeezed my hand and I’m not sure if it was for comfort or encouragement or maybe it’s just a way for her to remind me, she was still here, beside me. I could never forget; how could I ever forget when she’s with me.

“I was just thinking about how a luminous ball of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium, held together by its own gravity. A nuclear fusion reaction in its core support the star against gravity and produce photons and heat, as well as small amounts of heavier elements is, somehow, as a group of stars forming a recognizable pattern that is traditionally named after or typically representing an animal, mythological person or creature, or an inanimate object.” I take a moment, letting that information sink in, not only for her sake but for mine as well. I didn’t think I could dwell so much into the thought of stars like this, but I have been told that’s just how I am with certain things when I put my mind to it. “Modern astronomers divide the sky into eighty-eight constellations with defined boundaries. An area on the celestial sphere in which a group of stars forms an imaginary outline or pattern.

She doesn’t respond, likely thinking how she should respond to my ramble of how constellations came to be and why it was so significant for me to point out what stars are made of and how people decided they should name these stars by groups. Like one day a group of people was talking and one of them just pointed to the night sky telling them how a group of stars looked like a bear and another pointed out that nearby there was a smaller version and ended up calling them Ursa Major and Ursa Minor.

It’s funny how humans can be brilliant in that sense.

“I remember in our AP History where we delved into the topic of Greek Mythology and how heroes were placed among the stars to honor their lives after their deaths.”

I remember that day. Dr. Oobleck thought it would be beneficial for us to learn the basic mythology of different countries and how these beliefs were the backbone of their society. Greek, Norse and Egyptian mythology, the most common there is. I remember the books I have been obsessed with back then, all from the same author who was as enamored with mythology and how he combined it in a modern setting.

“Yeah.”

It was quiet for a while, just us sitting out here in the roof, breathing in the crisp night air. The sky was clear of clouds, free from the city lights that would hinder the stars from showing themselves, the sound of crickets accompanied by an owl’s hoot from time to time. There was even a moment, from afar, a lone wolf howling at the moon up above. Ruby wondered if that wolf was lonely if they had someone to be with, a partner.

The silence is broken, not by the wilderness around us, but by her.

“Other than the apparent stargazing, what has brought you to that thought?” She asks.

For the first time since she arrived to accompany me, I turned to her, an eyebrow raised at her question, not sure why she wanted to know. Perhaps it was just curious and wanted to know more. She turned to face me as well, her striking blue irises held mine and I’m reminded of how beautiful the color blue is, how captivating it was and how breathtakingly astonishing it was that it’s an honor to be able to stare at them this close.

“You’ve lived here all your life, have seen these very stars since you were a child and I remember Yang saying how you would occasionally go out here to think, to unwind from the life we’re living and just let your mind wander. I’m merely curious why you’re dwelling so much on the thought of the stars this deeply.”

I break away from her bewitching gaze, leaving the sense of warmth from her hand to pull my knees close to my chest, resting my chin atop of them. I fidget with my hands, missing the comfort of her hand and noticing how fast the coldness crawled beneath my skin. I take a deep breath, taking note of how cold it has become as the water vapor in my breath condenses into lots of tiny droplets of liquid water and ice, turning into a cloud or maybe even a small fog, but it was thin and I could barely see it. I can feel the chill going up along my spine, but I resist the urge to shiver.

“I’m just thinking about how some people are like stars, in a sense. Not in the way you think of celebrities or being special like how Uncle Qrow would phrase as “Mommy and Daddy loves you” kind of special.” I lick my lips, noticing how dry it had become, the skin peeling off and I bite my lip to remove them.

“Stop that, you’ll make your lip bleed.” She smacks her hand against my shoulder lightly, not mad, just a tad bit concern.

“Sorry,” I mumble out as I turn my head towards her, loving how the moonlight washes over her body, illuminating the qualities that make her so beautiful. “Old habits die hard.”

The slight blush of her cheeks from the cold, the way her breath comes out in faint puffs of clouds. It was then I realized how little she wore when she climbed out to join me. I shook my head at her, for a moment I let go of my legs, as I took off my jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

“I’m not cold.” She says, but the slight shiver of her shoulders told me otherwise.

“Neither am I, I just think you look good in my jacket.” I gave a smile her way, securing the jacket around her as I move back to hug my knees again.

“If I didn’t know any better, Rose. I’d think you were flirting with me.” She was joking, of course, just lighthearted banter as always.

I breathe in deep again, watching as the white cloud comes from my mouth. It reminded me of the fairytales that I grew up with, how I wished I could be able to have powers like the heroes in those books did. I shook my head, I needed to change the topic.

“When I meant some people, I don’t mean that others aren’t like beautiful or anything like that. I meant like how they never realized how much people can adore them, or even just someone. How much they admire them or how far away from others think they are from their reach. Despite that kind of mindset, they, those that notice them, that watches them think of how beautiful that person can be and how amazing they are.”

“So like Jaune?”

I let out a huff, the corners of my lips quirked up as I chuckled. I stare out into the woods, ignoring how I wanted to hear a different response, how I desperately wanted her to say something else, but it was impossible. “Yeah, like Jaune.”

“I can’t believe it took him almost two years, I felt bad for Pyrrha all those times.”

“Imagine if up until now he still didn’t realize Pyrrha liked him,” I comment, tightening my hold around my knees.

“Then he’d be the biggest idiot in the whole world.” I only hummed in response.

“Weiss, I- “

The sound of the grandfather clock in the living room cut me off, startling us both. It wasn’t necessarily loud, but we got so used to the nocturnal sounds of the night that we forgot how quiet it actually was. Weiss took out my scroll from the pocket of my jacket to check the time. I didn’t need to look to know it was late, too late into the night for us. Tomorrow was a big day and we needed all the sleep we could get.

“What were you saying?” She asked as she turned her head to face me.

I took a moment, my mouth slightly parted as I struggled to let the words out. “I…I think you should get some sleep. You’re going to need it for tomorrow.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” She laughs softly, eyes filled with mirth. She hands me back my jacket and pressed her lips to my cheek. “Goodnight, Ruby. I love you.”

I swallowed deeply, not knowing if she heard it, it felt like the whole house could. Silently I stood and watched as she stepped back into my room, stopping for a moment to gaze lovingly at a picture frame on my nightstand. I’m not entirely sure when, but right then and there I couldn’t hold back anymore and I’m surprised I was able to hold myself back until she was gone.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“...bes”

“R...by!”

“WAKE UP!”

I let out a yelp as I was thrown off my bed, letting out a groan as my mattress landed on top of me. The room was filled with laughter as I crawled from underneath the offending foam, glaring daggers at the smiling blonde that stood over me. My eyes felt puffy no doubt it was also red, if I hadn’t just woken up it would’ve clicked in her mind I had been crying before going to sleep.

“C’mon, Ruby! Today’s the day I get hitched!” Her smile could have blinded me right then and there, she was like a child waking up her parents on Christmas morning.

“How could I forget?” I gave out a sigh as I stood, forcing out a smile and trying to sound as upbeat as I could. “You wouldn’t shut up about it for months.”

“Then let’s go, ya dork!” Yang picked me up and tossed me over her shoulders, ignoring the mess she made in my bedroom. Also ignoring the fact that I was no longer a child and have grown almost as tall as she did, but still weighed like nothing to her. “You’re wasting daylight!”

* * *

The ceremony wasn’t overly extravagant, it was a simple one. It was held in the cliffside where our mother rests. Summer may not have given birth to Yang, but she had been an important part of her life that she refused to get married if it wasn’t in her presence. Weiss, of course, carried the same sentiment and have planned to have the ceremony overlooking the vast forest and mountains. Only close friends and family were invited, there was no need to have a long list of guests, only those that had made a huge impact on both of their lives.

Weiss’ parents though, were not exactly thrilled to have the ceremony so far out into the wild, but upon seeing the hard work my father and I have done, along with a few help from friends we have decorated the path leading up to the cliffside with yellow and white gerbera daisies sunflowers, and white lilies. Lanterns were placed along both sides of the path that by the time the ceremony ends it would be after dusk, the orange light illuminating our journey back to the cabin where the reception would be. They were less hesitant on the concept of getting married so far out instead of being in a church or a vineyard, it was also cheaper.

Not like money was a problem, at all, but Yang didn’t want to spend too much money.

It was like any other wedding you would have attended, the music played and the small children, relatives from Weiss’ side of the family, walked along the aisle, flower girls and the ring bearer that captivated the hearts of those present. Their parents commemorating this moment by taking a video or picture of their children. Next were the bridesmaids, accompanied by the groomsmen (or women).

The first of course was me, the best woman, beside me was the maid of honor. A long-time friend of ours, Blake Belladonna. It was weird to see her in a dress that wasn’t black, purple, or white. Which is the color that the majority of her wardrobe consists of, so seeing her in a yellow single strapped dress was something to get used to.

“How are you?” She asked as we walk along the aisle. We stopped for a moment halfway as one of the professional photographers took our picture before we continued.

“I’m happy for both of them.” An automatic response, one that would satisfy anyone who would ask me. Blake let out a small hum in response, somehow it felt like she wasn’t convinced with my answer. “It’s their day after all.”

Soon it was time for the main event. Everybody was now paying close attention as the bride walked up to where the discarded yellow and white petals were, accepting the inviting hand of her father, Jacques Schnee. Although none of us were too fond of the patriarch, he was not about to ruin his reputation by refusing to escort his daughter to her wedding. He may not approve of the relationship, there was nothing he could do since Weiss insisted upon spending the rest of her life with Yang.

The mere thought of that had my throat tightened and a short intake of breath, my eyes filled to the brim with tears, soon after a solemn tear fell down my cheek; my body looked calm compared to how tangled my mind was but it wasn’t long that I was wiping my cheeks every few seconds.

“Aw Rubes, don’t be like that or I won’t be able to hold back anymore.” Yang laughed, equally as tear-stained as I was, reaching into her front pocket for the purple handkerchief to wipe her eyes with, but her gaze never faltered from Weiss. “God, she’s so damn beautiful.”

I’m not even sure which one of us cried first, but one thing for sure is, that our dad was crying harder than both of us and was clinging onto Uncle Qrow who was biting back tears and contemplating whether or not reaching for his flask, which currently only contained soda as he just reached his 10th year of sobriety.

Between the four of us, only one of us was crying for a different reason.

As the bride drew closer, the groom stepped closer to escort Weiss the rest of the way, sealing the tradition of a father giving away his daughter to her betrothed. I couldn’t find myself to pay attention to the rest of the service as I tried my best to not stare at the Weiss for too long, tried my best to act like the little sister crying happily for her sister and best friend.

“If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." I resist the urge to speak out, ignoring how my chest tightens as the seconds passed. “You may now kiss the bride.”

I couldn’t bite back the tears spilled over and flowed down my face like a river escaping a dam as Weiss grabbed a fistful of taller woman’s jacket in her hand and pulling her down for a kiss, Yang’s arms slowly wrapped around her waist as Weiss wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck and deepen the kiss. “Or groom, whichever works.”

Wife. _Her wife._

Yang turned to me, opening her arms wide. I walk into her embrace, bracing myself for the crushing hug that would ensue, but I was left surprised by how gentle my big sister was being.

“Thank you.” She whispered in my ear. “If it weren’t for you, I would never have been friends with Weiss.”

_If it weren’t for me, you’d both still be at each other’s throats._

“You’re welcome, sis. Now go to your wife and live happily ever after, ya dork.” I say as I push her towards Weiss. “You deserve it.”

Yang gave me a two-finger salute accompanied by a wink, and with the strength of a woman who goes to a gym regularly, she easily lifted Weiss off the ground and carried her bridal style towards Bumblebee which was placed conveniently at the back after the vows. Yang took her time walking leisurely towards the black and yellow motorbike as the guests threw rice at them; a symbolism of prosperity, good fortune, and fertility.

I watched as they drove off, knowing them they would go around the area before coming back to the reception.

* * *

The reception started even when the two hadn’t come back yet, letting them enjoy their joyride as the guests indulged themselves with the food and alcohol provided for the event. The lawn chairs that were stored in the shed were taken out and were placed around the circular stone fire pit. I watched as my dad talked animatedly to Uncle Qrow and my old high school teachers.

This was far from a normal and traditional reception; at best she could say this was a go with the flow type of event. It fits Yang’s personality completely and it even took time for her to assure Weiss that all the scheduling wasn’t entirely necessary for everything, just the ceremony and that the reception was about celebrating.

“I’m surprised you’re all alone.” I almost spat out the beer I was drinking in surprise at the sudden voice. I quickly turn to see amber eyes and for a moment I thought it was Blake, but upon closer inspection, the ashen black hair was far shorter, closer to my own and an eyepatch that covered her left eye along with her hair. “I knew you were a wallflower, but I’d expect you to be a bit more outgoing at your own sister’s wedding.”

“Miss Fall.” I squeaked out before clearing my throat. “H-How have you been?”

Before she could answer my question, I hear screaming. I turn to look at the source of the sound to find Mr. Port who was cursing at Qrow that held a large fake mouse in his hands, laughing along with my dad, Dr. Oobleck, Ms. Goodwitch, and Principal Ozpin. The other two must have joined them at some point before the prank.

“I’ve been doing good.” She finally responds, brings my attention back to her. “And please, just Cinder. I’ve only been a substitute in one of your classes and have only been a teacher to Yang for a few times and you’ve already graduated.”

“I guess so…” I rubbed my neck nervously, as I glanced back to see Uncle Qrow arm wrestling with Mr. Port. “Dad does call Mr. Port, Pete, and Dr. Oobleck, Barty.”

Cinder just hums in amusement at the spectacle. “And you’ve certainly grown quite well, a far cry to the shy sophomore back in high school.”

“U-Uh, yeah. Yang did say I w-was just a late bloomer.” I stutter as I feel my cheeks heat up, not knowing if it’s the cold, the alcohol or the compliment. For all I knew it could be all of the above. I ran my fingers through my hair. “Dad also said I took after my mom after all.”

Cinder reached out to grab the bottle in my hands, her touch lingered on mine before taking the beer and placing it on a tray as a server passed by us. My breath hitched as I realized her hand never left mine. The loud and upbeat music that I constantly hear from my sister's bedroom had now turned to a slow song, guests now pairing off onto the dance floor.

“They say a rose that is the last bloom is the most beautiful one among the bush.” She whispers, sending shivers down my spine. “Would you like to dance, Ruby?”

“I-I’m not a very good dancer,” I responded, not entirely sure what was happening at the moment as she leads me towards the dance floor, a wooden platform that took my dad and me a week to make for the occasion.

“I don’t hear a no” Cinder says, squeezing my hand softly as we stopped beside the platform, which was only an inch elevated from the ground.

“But I am warning you that I might step on your toes.” My gaze points to her feet for emphasis, noticing that her heels were open-toed ones.

“Keyword ‘might’.”

It took me a moment to make up my mind, and at that moment, I couldn’t help but just look at the older woman before me. It was at that moment that I also realized what she was wearing, the occasion calling for yellow, black and or white, she had opted for the second option. An off-shoulder black dress that hugged her figure and showing an average amount of cleavage with a high slit that started from her upper thigh, showing off one of her slender legs. If it weren’t for her heels, I would’ve guessed that we were the same height, but for now, I was looking up at burning amber eyes. I blinked, it was probably from the lighting, there were surrounded by lanterns that let off an aesthetic orange glow around the venue, giving it a warm setting.

“Well, Rose.” Cinder pulled me from my wandering thoughts. “What will it be?”

Without another word I pulled the older woman onto the platform, keeping my hand firmly in hers. Despite the fact it was only an inch, I still would not risk the woman I was accompanying to injure herself when walking up onto the dance floor. I’d rather avoid the image of being the embarrassing clumsy girl back in high school.

“M-May I?” I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it was adamant on being a bothersome little shit.

Cinder nodded, amused at how chivalrous I was being as I moved to place my right hand on her waist while still holding her right hand. I was shocked that she guided both my hands on her waist, while she wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling us close. I just wished the lighting would hide the massive blush I was sporting from the interaction, but by the way, she was giggling it was fairly obvious how red my face was right now.

“I forgot how adorable you are, _little rose_.” She says softly. The way she said the nickname was low, almost like a purr, damn near sultry that left my mouth dry.

“I didn’t think I was memorable back in high school.” I could feel her breath against my face, conscious of how dangerously close we were to each other. “I wasn’t that special. I’m just a normal girl.”

“True.” I’m shocked that she had agreed, expecting her to be like my sister or my dad or anyone when I would say I wasn’t special. “You are just a normal girl for a lot of people, but for the very few that matter, they see how special you are.”

I didn’t know how to respond to that.

Instead, I focused on the tempo of the music, taking the initiative of leading the dance instead of letting the older woman do all the work. If there was one thing that I had learned throughout the years from my friend, Jaune, it was how to take charge of dancing with a girl. Although, I was still prone to stepping on my partner’s toes from time to time and tonight and apparently tonight was no exception, but Cinder gave no indication that it had hurt, she didn’t flinch nor commented and just kept on dancing along with me.

“I see the rose has grown thorns as well.” Cinder chuckled; her eyes filled with mirth. I’m not sure if she meant me leading or stepping on her toes for the third time. “It’s been a while since someone took the lead in a dance with me.”

“I told you I might end up stepping on your toes,” I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

“I say it’s worth it to be able to dance with such a _lovely_ lady such as yourself.” Cinder moved in closer, the way she emphasized the word sounded so sensual it was borderline seductive. She didn’t even need to use crass words like what Yang would, it was natural for Cinder at this point.

I can feel her breasts pressing against me and I can only hope that she couldn’t feel how erratic my heart was beating, or how shallow my breaths have become. If she did notice, she wasn’t saying anything and was merely enjoying how I’m struggling to keep myself composed throughout this whole encounter. Trying to ignore how our bodies were pressed closely together, I realized that the crowd had thinned out and it was only a few others left on the dance floor. From what I could see, there were only four pairs left and it was only then I realized that Yang and Weiss had come back from their joyride.

Yang caught me staring and sent a smirk my way, waggling her eyebrows. I could feel my cheeks heat up once Weiss noticed what she was doing and followed her wife’s gaze. Surprised to see me dancing with their old chemistry teacher that was almost a decade older than the three of us and in such close proximity as well.

Cinder’s soft laugh caught all three of our attention, realizing that they realized who I was dancing with and their reactions completely amused the older woman in my arms. She leaned down towards me, her lips grazing my ears. The contact felt like it set my whole face on fire as her breath brushed against my skin. I could feel Yang’s gaze boring onto us as she watched us curiously, not wanting to miss where this might lead.

“I think it’s time for us to take a seat.” It was unnecessary to whisper that suggestion to me, she could’ve just said it outright, but I guess she wanted to tease me more or maybe she also wanted to tease Yang as well. “We have been dancing for a while.”

“I-uh..um” I sputtered, realizing how her hips pressed against mine. I opted to nod in response to avoid embarrassing myself further as I took a step back and offered my hand to escort her to the nearest table.

I tried to ignore Yang and Weiss’ curious gazes as we walked off the platform, leading Cinder to a nearly empty table. It was one of the flower girls, watching a show on a scroll that probably belonged to her parents. I pulled back the chair, motioning for the older woman to sit down and as she did so I pushed the chair closer to the table. My blush intensified at how Cinder complimented me on knowing how to properly treat a woman.

“W-Would…uh… you l-like me to get you a drink?” I asked, berating myself on how my voice cracked at the end of the question when Cinder reached down to take off her heels. I cleared my throat again, stopping myself from gazing too much on her slender legs.

“That would be nice, I wouldn’t mind a bit of champagne.”

I nodded, quickly heading towards the refreshments, where servers continually placed flute glasses on the table in abundance. I grabbed one which looked to have the most liquid as I grabbed myself a bottle of beer from the side. It took me a while to choose what I wanted, but in the end, I decided on my usual of Smirnoff Mule, it was a mix of vodka, ginger beer with a bit of lime flavor mixer added. It was sweeter than the beer and, in my opinion, beer was too bitter especially since the beer that Weiss decided on was Ale.

Before I could get back to Cinder, someone had placed a large firm hand on my shoulder, causing me to yelp out in surprise, it was weak, pathetic, but it was a yelp nonetheless as I turned to face whoever had stopped me. Eyebrows raised in surprise to see that it was Yang, with a huge smile gracing her features, Weiss standing a few steps behind her with an amused smile, her arms crossed.

“Oh my god, Rubbles. Was that fucking Cinder Fall?” She asked excitedly, my eyes shifting between the beverages in my hands, Yang and Weiss.

“Uh…yes?” Uncertain where this conversation was going. “She asked me to dance and I did.”

“Dude that’s Cinder Fall, our old chemistry teacher!”

“I’m…uh, well aware.” I pointed out. “She was my substitute teacher for Natural Sciences and I saw the guest list.”

“Of course you’d get to dance with a hot and sexy tea-“ She was cut off my a cough, Yang looked back towards her wife who had raised an eyebrow at her. “What?! It’s true!”

Weiss only rolled her eyes, smiling fondly towards the blonde as she bombarded me with questions before I could even answer at least one of them she just kept on talking. “I knew the Xiao Long genes were strong in you.”

“Yang, please,” I say, shaking my head at how ridiculous she was being. “It was just a dance. She walked up to me, we talked then she offered me a dance and I don’t know, I just said yes.”

I wanted to be out of this situation, hated feeling like a third wheel with someone who I loved since high school. Hated feeling like I was the one chasing after my big sister trying to stand out without being in her shadow. I hated feeling like I lost to my sister _again_. 

“Besides, it’s going to be weird, knowing you’ll be co-workers.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

I gave her a look, one she shrugged off with a laugh as she slapped a hand on my back, almost making me spill the champagne in my hand. I could only let out a sigh and pout at her, glaring slightly. 

“Yang, I think you’re thinking ahead too much on this” Weiss cut in “For all we know this is just a one-time thing.”

Yang placed her chin between her thumb and pointer finger in thought, processing what her wife had said. Moments later she nodded absentmindedly. “Yeah, probably. But c’mon I’m just hyped you know? Ruby has never been on a date or seemed interested in anyone.”

My eyes flickered to Weiss for a moment before going back to Yang. I shrugged my shoulders. I doubt I would be with anyone at all. Yes, Cinder is attractive and for a moment I was able to forget my troubles and whatnot when I was with her, but I don’t think I’d be able to love someone more than I’ve loved…

“I don’t know, this might not go anywhere,” I say, shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts that tumbled their way into my mind. Before Yang could open her mouth, I started stepping back. “Now if you will excuse me, I have to give this champagne to Cinder before Yang somehow makes me spill this.”

I didn’t wait for her retort or whatever excuse she was going to say. I knew I was clumsy, but I’m not going to deny the fact that being with a sister who doesn’t know her own strength tends to have a few mishaps on her part. Thankfully I had reached the table with no other interruptions and the little girl that was here earlier was now running around with the other children, playing around the large tree with a small swing attached to one of the thick branches. I remember how the four of us would gather under that tree back in high school, just sitting around and talk.

“Thank you, Ruby.” Cinder took the flute from my hand, her fingers brushing against mine and I resist the urge to pull back.

“It’s no problem at all.” I licked my lips, hoping it didn’t look as dry as it felt.

Instead, I busied myself by taking a sip of my beer as I took a seat beside her, nervously drumming my fingers along the bottle as my eyes wandered around the area. Watching as Blake slow danced with Sun on the dance floor despite the song that was currently playing was an upbeat pop song that I constantly hear on the radio. A few tables away Jaune and Pyrrha were talking with Ren, who had Nora’s head on his lap, while a few chairs served as her bed. From the firepit she could see Weiss’ parents; Jacques and Willow Schnee talking with my dad, Uncle Qrow and the rest of the staff from Beacon Academy. While the newlyweds walked around greeting guests or in some cases, saying their goodbyes to relatives who decided to go home for the night.

“I am curious, however…” Cinder's voice brought my undivided attention once again, willing my eyes to not ogle at how her dress seem to have gone lower showing more of her cleavage to me. “From what I remember, Xiao Long was in a relationship with Belladonna when I was still their teacher.”

“O-oh, well um…” I scratched behind my ear, not knowing why I was nervous around the older woman. “It didn’t work out between them after junior year, so by the time summer rolled around they broke off and kind of did their own thing for a while and gave each other space and all that. They were still friends, of course, it’s just that whatever that went down they decided it was best to just not be close to each other for a little while.”

I tugged at my collar, despite the cool night air, I felt a little stuffy. Rather than ending up as a sweaty mess, I took off my coat and placed it on the back of my chair as I loosened the yellow tie halfway and unbuttoned my shirt a little and folded up my sleeves up to my elbows. Sighing in content as doing so have cooled me off even if it was just a little, it was still a bit stifling.

“I see,” Amber eyes held onto silver and I wasn’t sure if I had blinked at all. I took another sip of my beer, noticing how disgustingly lukewarm it had become. “Shame, I was pretty sure you and the Schnee would have ended up together.”

I managed to turn my head before I could spray the other with my beverage, bringing up a fist to my mouth as I coughed. I placed the bottle on the table as I reached for a handkerchief from my pocket, tears pricked at the corner of my eyes as I continued to cough.

“Oh, dear. Ruby, are you alright?” Cinder asked, genuinely concerned. Although, when I glanced back again, why did it seem like she looked a lot more amused than concerned?

I nodded; the coughing having died down a little. I wiped my mouth and my shirt, giving her a thumbs-up as I let out a few more coughs. “J-Just went down t-the wrong hole is a-all.”

We didn’t talk about anything related to Weiss after that. Instead, Cinder seemed more interested in what I’ve taken up in college, how I’ve liked my courses and how I was able to double major in biomedical engineering and psychology. Sharing with her my shenanigans inside the classroom and outside of it as well. She didn’t mind that I did most of the talking, despite my efforts on trying to have her talk more, she would give me short and concise answers before pushing back the conversation onto myself. Soon enough I’m telling her my job as an engineer in Schnee Robotics, researching more ways to improve prosthetics that could benefit the masses and hopefully find a way to provide a cheap and reliable option while also not lacking in the quality.

“So why prosthetics?” Cinder asked, putting down her sixth flute of champagne, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. She wasn’t tipsy per se, but I’m sure the alcohol has also given her a small buzz.

“See Yang’s arm?” I gestured towards the newlyweds with my hand that held my third bottle, who were now lounging about with our dad and uncle, most of the guests have left, along with the rest of our old teachers and Weiss’ parents. “While I was still a senior in Beacon Academy, she had somehow gotten into a motorcycle accident on her way to her night class at Vale University. The driver was texting and driving, ignored the red light, and didn’t noticed Yang’s bike.”

I took a small sip of the drink in my hand, careful now that I was on my third. I was no lightweight, but this had a six percent alcohol content and I was now borderline tipsy. Every now and then I would drink from the glass of water my Uncle Qrow had graciously handed to me when he saw I was drinking. I glanced up at Cinder with a small, sad smile to reassure her or maybe reassure myself that digging up these memories wouldn’t affect me as much.

“It was a tough time for her, for us. Mostly on her, of course, I mean she lost her arm, could barely do half the shit she does without help and it pissed her off to hell because she felt useless that she had to wait for us to cut up her food, that for a few weeks we had to help bathe her. Hell, when she was washing the dishes, she accidentally dropped a glass and somehow that set her off. We don’t know if it triggered some sort of memory from the accident or that she was frustrated that as easy as dishes are even that she couldn’t do without an accident.” I took a deep breath, not realizing that I’m rambling by this point. I placed the bottle on the table and reached for the water, deciding that I’ve probably had enough for the night. “We tried to have her get a prosthetic, but she insisted that she didn’t need it, that she wasn’t going to pretend like nothing ever happened just by getting a fake arm. Even when I was working with Weiss on a prototype that took me almost all year since she refused to have the Ice Queen buy her a prosthetic that costs more than her motorbike. With her pride, she wasn't going to accept charity, or at least that's she phrased it.”

I leaned back against my chair, fiddling with my fingers and I didn’t even realize that my voice was cracking halfway through my story. I ran my hand through my hair as my right leg bounced restlessly. “When I showed Yang my prototype, she… she didn’t take it well. I know she didn’t mean to, that she was just going through a hard time, but her screaming at me when I was only trying to help just…felt wrong. We’ve screamed at each other before, hell, we have our own sibling rivalry from time to time that caused feuds, but that moment I was just deeply hurt.”

Cinder didn’t say anything as I talked, listening intently. Her dark red heels were placed on a nearby chair along with her purse that went perfectly with her dress. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe I was comfortable sharing this kind of information around the older woman. I’m not entirely sure but here I am now, pouring out my emotions to someone I haven’t seen in the past six years, a person I even barely talked to unless she needed me to give work that Yang missed when she was absent or sick.

“That’s when Weiss had enough. Busted down Yang’s door to get her head out of her ass and that she knew she was the type of person to party, but the last thing she would have expected her to do was to throw herself a huge ass pity party. That she was to bring her blonde ass back downstairs and apologize to me.” I chuckled softly, but then my brows furrowed as my chest tightened at the memory. My grip on the glass of water tightened as I muttered. “I guess that’s how it all started.”

I shook my head, hoping that Cinder didn’t hear what I said. Smiling at the memory of what happened afterward. “After a few days, Yang finally relented and tried on my prototype, surprise surprise it didn't work. She just held up the limp prosthetic and said 'anyone wanna give me a hand with this?'"

Cinder snorted at the joke, rolling her eyes, not entirely surprised that my blonde sister would miss out on a pun, even at the expense of her injury. 

"I graduated from Beacon Academy soon after. I decided to take up biomedical engineering, not long after I was like, hey why not take up psychology too? You know, get to know how to help the people I was gonna make prosthetics for. Doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”

“Noble of you.” She complimented.

“I guess so.” I shrugged.

We didn’t talk after that, just sitting in silence. Listening to the others talk in the background, the catering company was starting to clean and pack up. I felt soft hands along with mine, I looked up at Cinder in confusion, but then I realized I was still pretty much gripping the glass rather tightly.

“Careful now, wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Cinder giggled softly as she rubbed my hand, running her fingers along my palm and fingers. It felt really nice, especially with how warm her hands were. “I know you might not be as strong as your sister, but it never hurts to be careful.”

The impromptu massage was, short-lived, unfortunately. I didn’t even realize that I had even closed my eyes until she stood and grabbed her heels. Not wanting to make myself look like an idiot I drank the rest of my water and stood up slowly, careful not to make it obvious that I was tipsy.

Without her heels, I was proven right, that she was as tall as I was. My eyebrows rose when I realized that her heels were more or else four inches high. It probably shouldn’t surprise me knowing that Weiss wears practically five to six-inch heels daily. I watched as she crouched down to put on her footwear, I held onto one of her hands firmly to keep her balanced.

“Thank you for the assistance, Little Rose.” Cinder said, her hand still in mine.

“Not really little if we’re practically the same height without your heels.” I retorted, snorting a bit at that fact.

I froze when Cinder pulled me close, her hand cupping my cheek as she leaned in close to my ear. “I know you’re far from little down there, too.”

“I-uh…well…oh god,” I sputtered, hoping to God that He would smite me right now and end my suffering.

Cinder pulled back to let out a bark of laughter, it was the first time I’ve heard her laugh this loud all night that it shocked me. Well more shocked than I already was that she figured out that I was carrying an extra package with me. It felt like even the sounds in the background silenced themselves, the universe wanting to listen to this beautiful woman laugh. She placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at her alluring amber eyes.

“Goodnight.” She leaned down to place a chaste kiss on my lips. It was so soft, so light that I wondered if she actually kissed me. Most of all…It was too short.

I stood there frozen as she smirked at me, cupping my cheek once more as she used her thumb to wipe my lips. Dear Lord, I have her lipstick on my lips. I brought my hands up to my face, feeling my whole face, even my ears burning. Hell, I wouldn’t be surprised if my blush reached my damn chest. I was too scared to even check, instead, I looked up at Cinder through my fingers to see that she still has that smug smile on her face. Proud that she could get me this flustered, blushing like some clueless high schooler. For a moment I’ve forgotten that I was twenty-five.

I hear my phone go off for a moment, soon it seemed like it was blowing up with multiple messages, but I ignored it as I kept my focus on Cinder, who seemed to be looking at the group behind us. She pulled out a thin dark red shawl from her purse and I wondered if that would actually help with the dropping temperature.

“Here,” I said, taking my jacket from the chair as I went beside her and placed it around her shoulders. “I think this would be warmer than the shawl.”

“Thank you, little rose.” Cinder then leaned down to kiss my cheek in return. “Goodbye, Ruby. Enjoy the rest of your night.”

I watched as she walked away, frozen on the spot. I just watched as she went around the house where a taxi was waiting for her upfront. When had she called for one? I don’t remember her talking on the phone or maybe it was a friend or family member that called it for her. That was also a possibility, she was texting someone while we were talking earlier.

My thoughts were interrupted by the insistent pings coming from my scroll, it was still going off none stop. I figured it was the group chat that our group of friends had. Before I even had the chance to even check what the fuss was about, my shoulders were grabbed by an excitable blonde that shook me violently on the spot.

“OH. MY. GOD. RUBY” She was still shaking me as she yelled in my face. “CINDER. FUCKING. FALL. KISSED. YOU. _TWICE._ ”

By this point my inebriated self was starting to become nauseous, my stomach churned and it was when Weiss had taken hold of Yang’s ear to pull her back that I turned to the side as my dinner made a reappearance.

Yang had the decency to at least look sheepish as she rubbed her neck. “Oops?”


	2. my heart i surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it seems…” She paused, letting go of my hand and hair, stepping back. It took all of my will power to not fall on my ass right then and there. “That someone else has your attention, even if they are not aware of it themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go another chapter! not rlly sure if this is gonna be like 5 chapters long or anything but whatevs, got some ideas tho for the next chapters
> 
> the part with the date has left me unsatisfied, i dont know what is missing and i have been staring at it for days but i feel like im just overthinking things 
> 
> the song used in this fic is titled "My Heart I Surrender" by I Prevail. i wanted the song to be sad, but also like portray frustration and anger and i think this song fits. its slow, filled with tons of emotions of loving someone who doesnt love you back, but the way the song was sung has a hint of like pent up anger for not being able to let go

My head bobbed to the rhythm of the percussions, humming along to the melody as my fingers move along the keyboard. My eyes never left the screen as I typed, putting my faith on the autocorrect system to fix any misspellings I may have made for the past few hours, I’ll also have one of the interns proofread it just in case. The song was about to reach the bridge when I swiveled in my chair to the left, using my hips to roll over to the other side of my workstation as I drum my fingers along the heavy rock music I’m listening to.

I picked up a twenty-five-watt soldering iron and a tweezer reverse action from my toolbox. Without missing a beat, I plugged the solder to a nearby outlet, pausing for a moment when I thought I had heard something. I shrugged my shoulders and stood from my seat, letting it roll away as I picked up a small chip with the tweezers. I muttered the lyrics to myself, slightly off-key when I reached for the soldering iron. Suddenly I was blinded for a moment.

I blinked down at the offending object that denied me of my vision, recognizing the worn-down white protective gloves that I rarely use, not because I don’t want to it’s just, I sometimes forget. I turn to see my very annoyed sister-in-law, wearing her signature slim white suit that hugged her figure, accompanied by a light blue tie. I pull down my headphones, the music blared, Weiss flinched at the sheer volume as the song reached a specific part wherein the singer was screaming.

“How many times do I have to remind you that despite being experienced you are required to follow the safety procedures within the workplace!” She chided, shoving a respirator face mask in my hands. “Honestly, you should be an example to those working under you.”

“Weiss, c’mon. I haven’t had an attack in years. I doubt a little smoke could trigger my asthma.” I groan, rolling my eyes. Talking back seemed to be a mistake as Weiss placed her hands on her hips, giving me a harsh glare.

“You of all people should know that a solder contains lead and the fumes, when inhaled can damage the lungs. Unless you plan on having lung cancer, have enough money to sustain the medical bills and somehow manage to make a prosthetic lung, you better wear that mask.”

Halfway through her nagging, she jabbed a finger to my chest, my eyes caught her wedding ring. It was a gold band with a simple spiral engraving designed in the middle. The highlight of the ring, however, were the two gems, light blue beryl, and amethyst that represent their eye color. Seeing the ring hurt more than her perfectly manicured nails stabbing my chest.

I grumbled that I was in the process of making such prosthetic, but when I caught the glare that intensified pointed my way, I decided to look around the lab as I pull the mask over my head so that it hung from my neck. The interns were quick to return to their duties upon being caught staring. These were another batch of interns and it was their first time to see the heiress come into the workshop. I hardly talk any of them during the work hours. I could see one of them was staring at Weiss longer than necessary. Ogling at her from head to toe and for a moment I could’ve sworn he was biting his lower lip.

“You know, you’re acting more like my mom than my sister in law,” I say, sending a glare his way. Satisfied when he went back to his duties immediately as I put on the gloves. I made a mental note of writing up his inappropriate behavior in my review. “Why are you here anyway? Not that I don’t want your company or anything, but you know how I am when I’m in the zone.”

“You have a visitor.”

I raised an eyebrow at that. I don’t get visitors often and when I do it’s either Weiss, Yang, the people that were going to be fitted for a customized prosthetic or one of the higher-ups wanting to talk to me about a project. If I did have visitors, they weren’t usually escorted by the heiress herself. It was then I realized the other person in the room, who was currently inspecting the area around us. She had taken an interest in my computer set up, especially the black tower case that was glowing red, intrigued at the fact there were tubes inside keeping it cooled with water. It was placed at the far end of my workbench, safe from the power tools and other equipment.

“Is it really necessary to have four computer screens?” Cinder asked, running her fingers along with the multi-colored glowing mechanical keyboard. “Seems a bit excessive.”

“It’s for efficiency,” I say, but blushed when she quirked an eyebrow at me and pointed at a screen to the bottom left that currently displayed a paused Assassin’s Creed game. “R-Research?”

“In a 431 BC setting?” Cinder asked, smirking as I sputter out incoherent excuses.

Weiss sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. In my defense, the other two screens were work-related, one had a word document that held details of my current project while the other displayed software that has a 3D model of said project, its movements looped to how we expect it to work. The third screen, however, was just Spotify, my Facebook and a pdf file that I was reading as one of my sources for my research.

“Hey, I haven’t been late to any deadlines as of late.” I held up my hands, palms forward and shrugged my shoulders then gestured to the prosthetic foot on the table. “I’m probably, like, three days ahead with this one.”

“You’re a week ahead, Friend Ruby.” A voice piped up.

“My point still stands,” I say holding up a finger as I smile at the ginger who was currently overlooking a prosthetic arm. “Thank you, Penny.”

“As much as I adore knowing you have a respectable worth ethic,” Cinder said, she placed a paper bag on the table. “I believe this belongs to you. Kept me warm all the way home that night, mind you.”

“O-oh, thanks, I... uh was about to ask Yang about that.” I coughed into my hand. Nervously licking my lips, remembering that fateful night almost three months ago. “Since you guys are co-workers and all that.”

Suddenly I’m hyper-aware at the fact that my hair is a mess, probably looked oily and poking out in different directions since I’ve opted to stay over for the night. My black button-up shirt has the buttons undone, the front tail coats barely tucked into my slacks, my red tie hung loosely around my neck, my lab coat has been stained by various liquids that I’m not even sure when was the last time I had it washed and I’m pretty sure my face was also a casualty to oil and other substances. I don’t think I even had the opportunity to take a shower for today and must probably smell really bad.

Cinder was right here in front of me, wearing a black knee-length pencil skirt along with a red short sleeve blouse. The collar wasn’t that low that would show cleavage, but it did give a good view of her collar bone. Even from where I stood, I can smell her perfume, it was mild, not too strong to overwhelm the senses, just enough to make her smell intoxicating.

“I was going to hand it over to your sister, but it seems that she opted to skip work today for whatever reason.” Cinder’s gaze lingered to the heiress beside me as she crossed her arms, her eyes showing her amusement.

My head reeled back; face scrunched up in disgust at the implication. “Ew.”

“Get your head out of the gutter, she’s having an off day today.” Weiss hissed, slapping my shoulder. Although her blush betrayed her statement.

“This is also a perfect opportunity for me to pay you back for being such… lovely company during the wedding months ago.” Cinder cocked her hip to the side, resting her chin on her palm, fingers curled while her pointer finger tapped her cheek in thought. “Say, dinner?”

I’m pretty sure I looked like a fish with my mouth opening and closing, not a single sound emanating from my throat. Not trusting my voice at the moment, I nodded. Cinder grabbed my scroll from the table, raising it and gestured with her other hand silently asking for permission. Again, I could only nod as she exploited the face recognition software by walking up to me and held the device to my face. I’m praying to every God in existence that she would not realize that I have not taken a shower for more than ten hours or that I was blushing at the turn of events or that she would ignore all the stains that decorated my body.

“Here’s my number,” She said handing me my scroll, I grabbed it with both hands. “I’ll text you when and where.”

“B-But I haven’t g-given you my number.” I curse myself for stuttering.

“Your sister already gave it to me.” She smirked, pointing at my scroll. I look down to see several unread messages, five of them were from Weiss while two were from Cinder. “Although seeing as you’ve clearly been preoccupied the whole day, puts my mind at ease knowing I wasn’t intentionally being ignored.”

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” I groan, hiding my face behind my scroll. I resist the urge to squeal in embarrassment. “I lost track of time.”

Cinder merely chuckled, bid me and Weiss farewell before leaving. I couldn’t help but watch as her hips swayed, heels clicking against the tiles. My eyes almost popped out of my skull when I realized her blouse had a small window at the top of her back, strings tying the blouse together. Although what did surprise me more was the fact that she had a tattoo of what looked to be two heels placed side by side that it made a heart.

“And they say I’m the workaholic. Even I check my phone when I’m working.” Weiss sighed before turning to Penny, ignoring the fact I was staring at the retreating back of the older woman. “How long has she been on the clock?”

“Friend Ruby has been in the lab for approximately thirty-two hours and forty-four minutes, excluding potty breaks, researching ways to integrate realistic artificial skin onto prosthetics without hindering its functionalities.” Penny relayed, pausing her work on the prosthetic arm.

“Wait, thirty-two hours?!” My eyes widened, glancing at the clock on the wall to see it was late afternoon. “I thought I was only here for twenty hours?”

“That was your last meal, friend Ruby.” As soon as she said that my stomach decided to agree with that statement.

"But what abo-"

"Cookies are not meals, Friend Ruby." She cuts me off.

“Okay, you’re done.” Weiss grabbed my shoulders, taking off my lab coat and draped it over my chair. She then proceeded to remove the respiratory mask, throwing it behind her, miraculously it landed on my chair. She buttoned up my shirt, tucking in the front tailcoat and fixed my tie afterward. “Penny, take charge from here. I’m going to get this imbecilic dolt to get into a shower and take her out for dinner.”

“Affirmative, Mrs. Xiao Long-Schnee.” Penny saluted.

“Oh my god, you’ve absolutely become my mom,” I say in an exasperated tone as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, ignoring the barely constrained snickers of the remaining occupants of the room.

“I hope your dinner will be sensational!” Penny cheered, clapping her hands together.

“Thank you, Penny,” I call out, waving.

* * *

“How are you?”

I paused from my meal, just as I took a bite of a delicious of what I call a fancy-ass spaghetti. Slowly I chewed while I thought of how to respond to the question, my mouth exploded with flavor from the tomatoes, cavers, and olives. The breadcrumbs gave an interesting texture while I chewed.

“I’m okay, work has been busy,” I say, but I still had my mouth full when I said it and Weiss clicked her tongue but said nothing. She gave up trying to have Yang and me proper table manners.

“I heard.” The heiress picked up her wine glass, watching the liquid as she swirled it around before taking a quick sniff. I never understood why she had to do that; it’s probably ingrained in her entire being from all her time with high-end parties. “You’ve been taking a lot of overtime hours these last few months.”

I shrugged, twirling my fork in my spaghetti, watching the angel haired pasta get tangled around the metallic teeth. “I like my job.”

“I admire your commitment and passion.” She commented, sighing as she placed down her wine glass. Somehow it felt like there was a ‘but’ there somewhere and Weiss just refrained from saying anything more.

This felt a lot like an interrogation and I am not comfortable with it at all. I shove another mouthful of pasta, hoping that having my mouth preoccupied with meant that I won’t be able to talk. I try to distract myself, trying to ignore the flashes of concern in baby blue eyes whenever the woman before me would talk about my work, or how her ring changed from its blue color to a purplish red from the incandescent light within this very fine establishment.

I distract myself by watching the people around us; a family of four, seated in a circular booth along the wall, probably celebrating one of their child’s achievements in either academics or sports or maybe something else. There was an elderly couple near the window, holding hands over the table as they talked waiting for their meal. Suddenly, there was a gasp to my left and I turn to see a young man kneeling before his significant other. I couldn’t discern whether or not they were male or female; maybe they were like me, somewhere in between.

Tears spilled over their defined cheekbones, nodding as they choked out a yes. Tackling the young man to the ground in a clumsy, but loving kiss as the entire establishment was filled with applause at the spectacle. The scene reminded me of how Yang proposed, how I helped her prepare their date by letting her borrow my pick-up truck. Thinking back on it now I helped them make their engagement rings and their wedding bands, the thought made me feel like someone was pushing needles into my heart.

“Ruby?” Weiss’ concerned voice pulled me back from my musings, humming in response.

“Are you alright?” She reached over to hold my unoccupied hand; I wish I had let it rest on my lap rather than on the table. Her thumb brushing against my knuckles as she gave it a light squeeze and I resisted the urge to pull my hand back from her touch.

“Yeah,” I nodded as if it would convince her if my words couldn’t. “Why’d you ask?”

“You’ve been…” She paused, thinking over her response. “Let’s say, strange to say the least. Did something happen?”

“Nah,” I shook my head, smiling as I responded. Although the smile felt strained, I hope she wouldn’t notice. “I’ve always been strange, you know that.”

“Ruby, Penny told me you’ve been working nonstop for the past three months.” I winced at the straightforward response, at her tone. It wasn’t cold, it wasn’t harsh, it was so full of concern and I felt guilty for making her feel that way. “You’ve finished several projects days before they’re due and picking up new ones without taking a break. You’re even taking up projects that you don’t normally do and spending more time in the lab than you do in your own home. Hell, Jaune said you haven’t done a collab in almost a year now.”

“You barely sleep, you barely eat.” A shaky breath, I’m almost certain she was about to cry right then and there. “I barely see you at all.”

I bite my lower lip nervously, my right leg bounced. “I don’t know…I-I just feel like I n-need to work harder.”

Weiss’ brows furrowed, I’m not even sure if it’s from confusion or concern, but one thing I’m sure of is that she shouldn’t have that kind of facial expression. She should be smiling, worry-free. She shouldn’t be here worried over someone like me, she should be at home with her loving wife, to my sister. I could almost see the gears turning in her head, trying to figure me out.

“Whatever for, Ruby?”

_I needed a distraction._

I stay silent, shrugging my shoulders. I could feel her frustration, not towards me entirely. She’s frustrated that she can’t figure out why I’m like this, she’s frustrated at herself that she can’t get me to open up. Knowing her she hasn’t told Yang yet, thinking she could do something on her own before going for big sister route. I can feel her gaze burning a hole through me, analyzing my every movement, taking note of the fact that I’m not looking at her, avoiding her stare.

A sigh broke the silence between us, she sounded so defeated. She lets go of my hand; my fingers twitched at the retreating warmth. Slowly I placed it on my lap, poking at the holes of the olives in my meal. We ate quietly after that.

“So, Cinder Fall huh?” She says, eating the last bit of steak on her plate.

“Yeah.” I scratch my cheek. Somehow, I’m not very hungry anymore, but I try to eat the rest just so Weiss wouldn’t be too worried. “I’m not sure what to do about it.”

“What do you mean?” She raised a single brow as she brought a napkin to her lips. “Seems like she’s interested, aren’t you?”

“It would be rude to decline her offer so I accepted,” It felt wrong talking to her about this. “But I’m not sure if I want this to go further.”

I don’t even know what I want anymore.

* * *

The car ride home was spent in silence. I counted each street lamp we passed, thankful for any distraction I could get at this point. It didn’t take long for us to reach my house, it wasn’t much. It was a single-story three-bedroom house with a garage, I had the wall between the garage and the guest room was torn down to have a bigger space to work with. With my pick-up truck and motorcycle in the garage, I barely have room to do my projects and it’s a hassle to go to one room to the garage just to get some tools.

I remember bringing down that wall that day. It was just Nora and me, we each had a sledgehammer in our hands and we just tore down the wall. I can remember how the ginger just cheered me on as I swung the hammer, debris raining down on us. I remember how good it felt to just let it all my frustration out. Sadly, I didn’t have any more walls that needed to be torn down.

“Ruby,” Weiss called out as I opened the door. She lets the engine die. “I’m worried about you.”

“I know,” I responded, barely a whisper. The ground seemed very interesting at the moment. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever’s going on, you can talk to me or Yang or just anyone of our friends.” She’s trying so hard to get me to open up and it’s making me more guilty the more the harder she tries, the more she persists on bringing down the walls I've put up.

“I know.” I paused. Closing my eyes, I heaved out a sigh as I turn to face Weiss. “I’m just trying to sort through some personal stuff right now, I’m sorry for making you worry, but really, I’m fine.”

Weiss’ calculating eyes searched every inch of my face, trying to see if I was lying or maybe hiding more than I let on. Soon she closed her eyes as she nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay?” I repeated, confused. I expected a sarcastic remark on how me not sleeping or eating is a far cry from being fine.

“Okay, I understand.” She opened her eyes again to stare into mine. “I’m giving you two weeks off, it won’t be taken from your vacation days, this is an order as your boss. You’ve done half a year’s worth of work in three months. If you so much as step onto the premises, security will drag you out. Capisce?”

“Yeah” I breathe out and nodded, running my fingers through my hair as my eyes stare down at nothing in particular. “Yeah, okay.”

I don’t look back as I walk up to my door, ignoring the feeling of her gaze on my back. I struggle with the lock for a moment, feeling like it took an eternity for me to be able to put my key into the slot in the darkness. Once inside I close the door behind me, leaning against the door, ignoring the pain flash of pain as I slam my head against the door. I listened as she started up her car again, sliding down the door as the roar of the car engine goes off into the distance.

* * *

**Cinder Fall**

[1:07PM] :

A little birdie told me you were grounded

for the past couple of weeks.

: [1:11 PM]

Is the birdie a tall obnoxious blonde

that’s actually a dragon? 

[1:15 PM] :

Glorified lizard more like.

I let out a snort at the response, shaking my head as I pause the game that I’ve been playing for the past five hours. I have a feeling that I won’t be able to focus on my game. As graciously as a bear I lie down on the couch, turning to my side as I typed my reply.

: [1:18 PM]

I’m not grounded. I’m rewarded for

my dedication at work. 

[1:20 PM]:

Ah yes, your worth ethic is such a virtue

that is rarely seen nowadays.

: [1:21 PM]

I try.

[1:24 PM] :

Does that mean you’re free tomorrow evening?

: [1:25 PM]

Hmm, if I reschedule my meeting with my couch

and TV, I might be able to squeeze you in. 

[1:28 PM] :

How kind of you.

[1:29 PM] :

I’m honored.

: [1:29 PM]

So what time tomorrow?

[1:32 PM] :

6 pm, there’s a place that I’m fond of.

We don’t need to get all dressed up.

: [1:33 PM]

Casual. Got it.

: [1:33 PM]

See you tomorrow night, then.

* * *

I lean forward on the leather seat of my black and red motorcycle, my elbows resting on the handlebars as look down at my phone then up at the restaurant in front of me. Actually... it looked more like a diner than a restaurant. I pegged Cinder as the type to prefer moderately-priced to expensive food than this place, but I could see why she would like it.

From the outside, I can see how warm, cozy, and casual the place is and from the reactions of those who have finished their food seemed satisfied with what they have eaten. Still, someone as elegant and sophisticated looking as Cinder, I expected her more of leaning towards the type of establishments Weiss likes to go to. Although I guess I should also have taken into account a teacher’s salary she might only indulge herself on special occasions.

“I hope you haven’t waited long.”

I internally pat myself on the back for not making myself look like a complete idiot when the sudden voice broke me away from my wandering thoughts, but I still jumped from my seat as I turn to acknowledge Cinder’s presence.

“Nah, just got here.” I tried to sound as casual as I could.

Cinder was wearing black skinny jeans, a dark orange sweater over a black and red checkered shirt, the cuffs and bottom poking out, finally to top it all off were dark brown knee-high boots. I got off my bike, keeping my hands busy by adjusting my leather jacket and running my hands through my hair, hoping that I didn’t have helmet hair when she saw me.

“You look fine, Ruby.” She said, patting my cheek. “Shall we?”

I nodded, following her into the diner. To my left was the counter, in the far end was a display case filled with pies and cakes, barstools were drilled onto the floor to keep them in place with a couple of people drinking coffee or enjoying their meal. To the right were rows of tables that consist of four chairs each, along the wall and window were the booths. Once inside I was bombarded with the bustling sounds of people chatting, the wait staff calling out orders to the chef through the kitchen window. I can practically hear the sounds of something sizzling and I’m wondering if it’s fries, chicken or probably both.

I follow Cinder to a booth in the corner next to the window, just as I slid onto the chair a waitress immediately came by with two menus. I take the laminated paper with a soft thank you, scanning through the items while Cinder only places the menu on the table and asks for her usual.

“Alright, the usual for Cinder and what about you, hun?” The waitress, which now I know as Fiona from her name tag.

“Uh…” My leg bounces beneath the table “I guess I’ll have the meal set C”

“A cheeseburger with bacon and fried chicken with a side of fries for the cute brunette, and a platter of crispy honey buffalo wings with the chef’s homemade ranch dipping sauce.” I sat up straight while keeping my hands purely on my lap, blushing at Fiona’s nickname for me. Cinder only had her chin resting on her palm, amused at my flustered state. “Any drinks?”

“A soda for me and a strawberry milkshake for the…cute brunette.” Cinder responded, turning to Fiona, who let out a giggle when I let out a squeak.

“Sure thing, Cindy.” Fiona left immediately to accommodate a different customer from the other side of the diner.

“So, I guess you come here often enough that they’d know you by name,” I say, picking at a loose strand on my jeans.

“I come here from time to time,” Cinder admitted, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table. Smiling with cherry red lips. “At the very least once every two weeks or when I’m craving for their buffalo wings. It should be illegal on how good it tastes.”

“I’ll try it sometime” My lips quirk up into a smile, running my fingers through my hair nervously.

“How was your vacation for the past few weeks?”

She rests her chin in her palm, while her other hand drew circles absentmindedly on the table. I note the red nail polish and how the shade went along perfectly with her lipstick. I feel like my leg is drilling a hole onto the floor at this point like a jackhammer.

“It was okay, I got restless pretty quick so I either hung out with a friend or spent the day at home reading or playing video games,” I say, shifting my hands to each other rather than ruin my jeans.

“So, you’re going back to work tomorrow?” She asks a loud ping sounded and she waved her hand in the air for me to keep talking while she checked her phone.

“Yeah, as much as I love to be given time to lounge around, I really want to go back to work.”

Cinder nodded in understanding, relaying to me a story of when she lost her eye. A student who was unsatisfied with the results of his grades had broken into the science lab, broke the door to where they kept certain chemicals. Took a handful of Sodium Hydroxide, a type of acid that she wanted to demonstrate in a class by dissolving a soda can. He threw it at her face in the hallway when she stepped out of her last class of the day. While Sodium Hydroxide is great for dissolving aluminum, it will also destroy membrane cells.

As the older woman relayed to me this horrible event, Fiona came back with a tray of food in her hands. She placed down a red oval-shaped burger basket in front of me, with a white and red checkered paper within to soak up the grease from the chicken leg, burger and fries. The burger’s patty was thicker than its buns, with lettuce and thick slices of onions and tomatoes, and bacon poking out from one side to another.

Looking over at Cinder’s side, the same oval-shaped basket was placed before her, but it had several golden-brown chicken wings.

“He’s in juvenile hall as we speak, under the pretense of attempted murder.” She says, picking up a chicken wing. “I doubt he’ll get out any time soon.”

“That’s horrible,” I shook my head at the thought, turning my head to the side as a group of teenagers burst into laughter. “Can’t believe people would go that far.”

Cinder let out a small hum, a small grin presents itself on her features. “If I remember correctly, your sister threatened to wring my neck before finals.”

“There wasn’t malice in it though, she wouldn’t have gone through with it at all” I pouted, taking a sip of my drink. 

I reeled my head back, eyebrows raised as I blinked, staring at the tall pink beverage. It tasted really good, like absolutely delicious. It wasn’t all ice and cream with flavoring like some establishments make it nor was it too sweet. It was smooth going down my throat, bursting with a fruity taste that wasn’t overcome with the taste of sugar. Cinder only watched on in amusement, dipping a wing before taking a bite.

“Oh wow.” I breathed out, grabbing the burger and taking a huge bite of it. Groaning at the juices bombarding my tongue with flavor. “That’s really fucking good.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it.” She says, wiping the corner of her lips with her thumb, licking it clean afterward.

“I hope this place does delivery because I would definitely order lunch from here.”

We enjoyed the rest of our meal, chatting idly as we did so. Pausing in between bites just to savor our meal. Unlike the reception, Cinder was more talkative about herself this time, wherein she actually gave out lengthy replies or told stories of her past. Like how she was a delinquent back in high school and that she attended Beacon Academy just as I did, giving the newly employed Ms. Goodwitch a challenging first three years of teaching. That it was during her time in university that she decided to take up a degree in teaching, although she did have a challenging time deciding on what subject to specialize in.

For the past hour or so that was how our dinner went. She gave me a story of her past and I gave one in turn. Some were a bit serious; others were just filled with shenanigans of our teenage years. Hers was similar to Yang’s, it was filled with parties and underaged drinking. Both of them popular, although Cinder was more infamous than Yang was in high school. It surprised me that the older woman was part of Beacon Academy’s women’s basketball team and that they won at least one season.

I told her of my love of music, how before I decided to become a biomedical engineer, I wanted to be a musician. I was obsessed with instruments, learning one after another but for some reason, I could never somehow play wind instruments or anything with a resonator. From my scroll I showed her pictures of me back in kindergarten, the majority of them I have at least one toy instrument in hand.

“How adorable,” She cooed at one picture in particular of me dressed up as Elvis Presley for Halloween when I was eight. “I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

“I-uh… I haven’t played an instrument in almost a year.” I admitted shamefully. “I don’t know if I’ll ever play again.”

“Why not?” She asks as she took out her wallet.

“I don’t know,” I responded honestly. “I guess I never had a reason to anymore.”

“That’s a shame.” Cinder sighed, placing a fifty-dollar bill on the table, pinned under a ketchup bottle. “I do hope you’ll find another reason.”

Dinner went better than I expected to be and I found myself enjoying the older woman's company. I liked how she listened intently, hung onto every word I was saying. I like the fact that despite having the same regal and regimental composure as Weiss, she wasn't the type of person to be afraid to use her hands when eating. Her constant teasing thought was something that I needed on getting used to, but I don't think I'll ever have that moment. Whenever I thought I had gotten a certain immunity to her flirting and teasing, I would end up as a nervous sputtering mess. I won't deny the fact that she's absolutely gorgeous as well when I focused on her features I notice how her eyes were slightly slanted, giving me an idea that she might be Asian. Although the majority of her features did represent more of western countries, assuming she's either half or her grandparents were Asian, at least one f them. 

I shrugged, “You walked here, right?”

“Yes, the school was only a few blocks away.”

“Well how about I give you a ride home?” I jabbed a thumb towards my motorbike, “I have an extra helmet in my tail bag you can use.”

“If it’s not too much trouble.” She smiles. Maybe I could fall in love with someone else.

* * *

I let out a groan as my back hit the wall, Cinder’s body pressed against mine as I struggled to keep my wits together. I blushed with a squeak when I felt her leg brush against my groin. Gently Cinder leaned forward her bangs brushed against my eyelids, nose, and cheeks. I mewled softly as she pressed our lips together, soft and languid. Her left thumb caressed my cheek and chin, making my skin burn with every touch. I leaned into the kiss, gasping each time she nipped at my lower lip. Cinder pulled back, our lips barely bushing as I let out a disappointed whine.

“You are simply exquisite, little rose.” Cinder’s gaze held my own. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could say anything I was cut off with a surprised gasp as the older woman quickly and methodically attached her mouth to the soft spot of my neck.

“I-I…” I say breathily, my mind zeroing on her ministrations. I gasped, my unoccupied hand rose to grip onto Cinder’s shoulder, holding back a moan as she nibbled on my collarbone.

I cried out softly as she bit down on the juncture of my neck and jaw, whimpering as she sucked, tongue swirling before moving onto another part of my neck. I inhaled sharply as she took hold of a handful of my hair, tugging at the base to pull my head to the side, giving her a perfect view of my neck as she sank her teeth into the nape. I let out a high-pitched keen as my knees threatened to buckle. Before they could, Cinder surged forward hips pinning my own and I can’t help but moan at the friction it caused against my groin. Her name passed through my lips as I clutched at her sweater, struggling to catch my breath.

“So adorable.” She whispered against my ear, nibbling and pulling my earlobe.

Cinder pulled back; her amber eye boring into me. The light from the hallway giving her eye almost like a golden color, but the shade is darker. Being this close to her, just looking at her eye I can see the hue of green-hazel and brown. There was something in her eye that I couldn’t discern, that I couldn’t put a name to mind as to what it was and it bothered me. She leaned forward as my breath hitched, resting her forehead against mine without breaking eye contact. I can smell the faint traces of her last meal, the warmth of her breath brushing against my lips, her cheeks just as flushed as mine and yet she still carried herself with such poise.

“But it seems…” She paused, letting go of my hand and hair, stepping back. It took all of my will power to not fall on my ass right then and there. “That someone else has your attention, even if they are not aware of it themselves.”

Cinder disappeared behind the door, the bolt sliding into place, followed by what I assumed to be the lock that sounded so loud in the quiet hallway. I’m left there, my thoughts in disarray, my heart pounding against my chest, panting heavily. I can’t help but slide down to the floor as I touch my lips. Her words soon registered in my mind as I sat there.

It wasn’t Cinder’s name that I had called out. It was Weiss’.

* * *

“Friend Ruby?”

“Yes, Penny?” I spun in my chair, pausing from my work to give my full attention to my friend and co-worker.

“Are you alright?” She follows up, hands behind her back, shuffling nervously from side to side.

My head tilts to the side in my confusion, brows furrowed. I’ve only been on the clock for a few hours now, focusing entirely on paperwork and reports concerning the interns since my ongoing projects were all finished thanks to the ginger standing before me. From my perspective, I have not done anything different in particular or acted out of character, well other than me actually taking the time to talk with the interns to get to know them more.

“Of course, I’m alright, Penny,” I say, reassuring her with a smile.

“Pardon me if I am pushing boundaries as I have been told that I do so occasionally, but as a concerned friend I am merely curious if you have been involved in any physical altercations.” She asks, pressing her fingers together.

“Now why do you think I’d be involved in a fight?” I asked, scratching my head.

“Because despite your attempts at covering up your hickeys,” Weiss said, placing a pizza box on my currently empty workbench, a few cans of soda balanced on top. “With how large and dark the bruises are it’s slightly visible if one takes time to take a look, along the fact that with this blasted heat in this lab it’s starting to wear off from your sweat.”

My eyes widened as I scramble to fish out my scroll from my pocket, almost dropping it when it slipped from my fingers. I opened up the camera, fumbling to access the front camera feature and feeling like an idiot when the first three attempts failed. I curse under my breath at the fading foundation and concealer, to make matters worse my blush forming on my cheeks has reached my neck, emphasizing where the remaining make-up is. All the while Weiss has one hand on the table, the other on her hip, a smirk plastered on her face.

“I suggest using waterproof make-up next time.” The heiress said, checking her nails for any imperfections.

“Sensational!” Penny cheered, clapping her hands. “It was not a violent altercation, but an intimate one!”

“Oh god,” I groaned out, leaning back onto my chair as I hide behind my hands while Weiss restrained herself from giggling. I love Penny like a sister, an innocent and pure cinnamon roll that needs to be protected, but sometimes I just want her to shut up. “Why are you here this time?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, pushing the box closer to me. “I’m here to make sure you’re not going another twenty hours without food again and I will continue to do, you dolt.”

“Better not be pineapple,” I grumbled, as I set aside the cans of soda.

“Both you and your sister are delusional that you cannot appreciate such delicacy.” Weiss crossed her arms, “But I’ve known you since high school and I know you like the traditional pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.”

I licked my lips, rubbing my hands together as I took a slice. Gesturing for Penny to take one as well, she declined and said she has already eaten and should get back to work and to oversee the interns. Penny came back not a moment later only to give Weiss a stool to sit on. Weiss took a tissue from her purse, taking a slice without me needing to offer her one. I watched as she folded it before taking a bite with the grace that only a Schnee could achieve, placing it back on the box to wipe the corner of her mouth of the grease. Meanwhile, I bit into mine without a care, grease dribbled down my chin and cheese poking out from the corner of my mouth.

“Honestly, if there were any doubts you and Yang are sisters, this proves it,“ She says in an exasperated tone, grabbing another tissue as she rid my face of grease.

“But it’s so good.” I muffled out; mouth still full of pizza. She rolled her eyes, not even bothering to tell me that I shouldn’t talk with my mouth full.

“I take it things went well?” Weiss asked, picking up her slice of pizza again.

“What went well?” I opened a can of soda with one hand, taking large gulps that half of its contents remained. Letting out a satisfied sigh at the cold and burning feeling of the carbonated beverage down my throat.

“Clearly you went to dinner last night with Cinder.” The heiress gestured to my neck.

“Oh,” I nibbled on my pizza as I shrugged. “It was okay.”

“She didn’t force you into anything, did she?” Weiss asked acidly, and I watched the different expressions going through her features, from the displeased upturn of her nude lips, from the way her eyes glared at the offending marks on my skin, from the way her baby blue eyes bled with concern when they met silver.

“What? No!” I say loudly, waving my hands in front of me frantically that I almost knocked over my soda. I let out a squeak as every person in the laboratory had their eyes on me from the outburst. “She didn’t do anything wrong.”

_I did._

Weiss wanted to say something, it was clear on how her mouth twitched and the way she pursed her lips afterward. In the end, she decided that she wouldn’t push into the matter any further and instead let out a sigh and changed the topic entirely. The heiress told her about how Sun and Blake had finally decided to move in together, or how Yang managed to set their kitchen on fire in the most unconventional ways.

“I don’t know how she managed to set the kitchen on fire trying to _stop a fire._ ” I let out a bark of laughter, clutching my sides as I try to gain my bearings. “She’s lucky she wasn’t hurt and most of the damages were only on her prosthetic.”

“Gods, it’s been years and she’s still hopeless in the kitchen,” I said wheezing, wiping a tear from my eye. “I’ll fix it up if you guys want me to. Save you the hassle of calling the insurance company.”

“That’s kind of you, Ruby. I’ll tell Yang tonight.” Weiss said as she threw away the empty soda cans into a trash bin. “I heard you're helping Jaune with his stream this weekend.”

“Yeah, Pyrrha caught a stomach bug and he didn’t have anyone else in mind.” I placed the pizza box behind the bin, leaning against the wall. “I told him I might be a bit rusty and all since I haven’t picked up an instrument for the past year.”

If Weiss wanted to say something about what I said she kept it to herself entirely, but I knew the words that were piling up in her head, waiting to flow out from her mouth. I knew it wasn’t like me to just stop completely with music, it was my passion. I was the weird kid in high school who always brought a guitar or a ukulele to school, that the teachers were cool enough to let me play them when we weren’t doing anything in particular in class.

But then the resident Ice Queen became my friend and I wasn’t the weird kid bringing stringed instruments to class anymore. Once she started joining me, singing along to whatever I played. If she didn’t know the lyrics, she would just make up her own and it was one of the fondest memories I had with Weiss. Each time I picked up an instrument that memory haunts me of what could’ve been.

“Well, I might reschedule a few meetings to watch.” Weiss commented, “It’s been a while since I’ve heard you play.”

“Yeah, the callouses on my fingertips have gotten really soft,” I say, pressing my fingertips with my thumb. I pushed the memories down into the dim recesses of my mind. “I just hope it wouldn’t mess up too much because of it.”

“You’ll do great, Ruby. Just as you always have.” She says, pressing her lips to my cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

It was platonic of course, it always was. It took the majority of their high school lives to have Weiss open up to physical forms of affection. If I turn my head in a specific way our lips would meet and for a moment I almost gave in to temptation, but I resisted going back to my work.

“Bye, Weiss.”

* * *

I sat on a dark brown Cajon, its sides a bright yellow, as I tune the dark red acoustic guitar in my hands. Jaune's studio used to be an office after and his stream and channel got more and more viewers, he had enough money to redesign the entire room. Installing soundproof walls to keep out any noise from the outside and to not disturb the neighbors during his streams. He used to have his streams and recording times scheduled to accommodate his neighbors just so that he wouldn’t be too much of a bother to them, but now he doesn’t have to worry about it anymore.

The room wasn’t entirely large, but it was big enough to fit a couch in the corner, and a few of his guitars and Pyrrha’s keyboard on the other with three amps in various sizes placed underneath.

“Thanks a lot for this, Ruby,” Jaune said as he adjusted the camera from its tripod behind the computer screen. “I didn’t know anyone else that could fill in for her.”

“It’s fine, Jaune. What are friends for?” I wave off, randomly plucking the strings, my ears caught the sound of the A string an octave too high.

“Okay, got everything set up so we’ll start in a few minutes.”

I nodded, taking out my scroll as I rest my chin on the guitar. I open up Twitter to announce the upcoming stream, adding the link and mentioning Jaune’s twitter as I typed. Once I posted the tweet, Jaune’s wasn’t too far behind from mine. Retweeting it without a second thought before placing the scroll on a sheet music stand beside me.

“What’s the stream gonna be, by the way?" I say, drumming my fingers on the soundboard of my guitar. "You didn’t exactly give me any exact details.”

“It’s kind of like a go with the flow thing, Pyrrha and I had this thing planned, but we decided to do it on the next stream when she feels better.” The blonde says, picking up his acoustic guitar from the corner of the room. “So, if the chat has any suggestions then we do those.”

“Alright, if I don’t know any of the songs, I can just play it by ear.”

“Alright,” He says rubbing his hands together, he then types something on his computer. “We are live.”

It felt nostalgic, to say the least. I won’t deny that I’ve missed this and from the reactions of the chat, it seemed that they had missed my presence in the stream as well. I blinked at the computer screen of the chat going exploding at seeing me back and it was nice to know I wasn’t forgotten.

For most of the stream, we did covers of songs the viewers suggested and whenever I messed up a chord or two, we just laugh it off and just continued as if nothing happened. Sometimes it was just Jaune playing the guitar and I would play the Cajon, bobbing my head to the beat and humming along. Other times both of us would play guitars, I would bring in the melody as he strums. At some point, I had brought out my ukulele, not really expecting to use it, but brought it nonetheless just in case.

Both of us weren’t amazing singers, that was a fact that we have accepted long ago. But having a friend who sang for most of her life, she managed to get us to sing at least slightly off-key with what we were playing. Although our voices did crack whenever a particularly high-pitched part of a song came, we couldn’t help but burst into laughter whenever we did. We did songs particularly geared towards those with a higher voice range as a gag.

“We’re gonna take a breather, guys.” Jaune breathed out after our incredible performance of chandelier, I couldn’t help but laugh at how he massages his throat, no doubt going overboard with the high notes. “So, for now, I guess we can do a Q and A, if you’re up for it, Rubes?”

“Unless it’s not too invasive I don’t mind.” I shrugged, placing my guitar on the floor as I picked up a bottle of water.

Our small break turned into almost an hour of us answering questions. Many were curious why I had only come back now when I haven’t been on for a year, I explained to them that I was going through something personal and chat was nice enough to be concerned about how Pyrrha was doing when we told them she was sick. Jaune excused himself to check up on her, leaving me with hundreds of people curious about my life for whatever reason. Some asked me about Weiss’ wedding and how it felt to be a sister-in-law to a Schnee and I ignored the questions that asked whether or not it was because of Weiss’ position that I was employed in her company. By the time Jaune came back, the chat started asking about my love life.

“I’m single,” I say, scratching my cheek as I bit my lower lip. “I was really into someone for a few years, I mean- still am, but it didn’t work out like I thought it would.”

The chat exploded with follow up questions that I barely had the chance to read one before it would be lost to the sea of comments. I did catch a few with broken hearts emojis, “that’s a mood” and “big oof” comments that I couldn’t help but smile at their humor. I turned a blind eye to the questions asking if it was a person within our friend group, I didn’t want hundreds of strangers butting into my love life like that.

**_MonologuingObsessedVillain_ ** _: Would you play us a song to how you feel about them right now?_

The automated voice said, popping up on the screen that they had donated thirty dollars. A ridiculous amount just to ask a question, but who was she to say that if the money goes to Jaune. The chat once again blew up. Some encouraging me to play a song, that being able to sing it out might help, others were telling everyone to stop pressuring me and if I wasn’t comfortable with it, I didn’t need to force myself to play if I didn’t want to. I didn’t realize I was biting the nail of my thumb, my right leg bouncing endlessly and I wondered if I actually was comfortable with this.

The automated voice reading off messages from donors asking me to play and even offering money if I did. The chat just kept on flooding in like a tidal wave, spamming emotes and occasionally I would see a long message that I could barely read the first three words before it disappears. I fidget with my thumb pick as I caught a comment asking if it was my sister’s wife and I glanced at Jaune who was reading the comments with a scowl on his face.

No one knew. I never told anyone, not even Jaune, my best friend. Not my sister, who practically raised me. Obviously, I haven’t told Weiss either.

“Alright chat, c’mon chill,” Jaune says, trying to reign in the chaos that was his fans. “I’m sure Ruby is tired; we’ve been at this for almost two and a half hours now.”

“I mean…” I ran my fingers through my hair. What am I saying? “One last song won’t hurt, right? Not like they’ll know who it is from the song alone.”

It wouldn’t hurt at all. Jaune would get tons of money for content, even if my sad love life is the focus of the content and I would probably feel better if I did play something. I’ve been keeping all these feelings pent up, avoiding what I loved to do the most because I was too scared to accept the reality of my situation.

“I mean, honestly this is like good content for you,” I say.

“If you’re comfortable with this that is,” He says, his eyes staring into mine, wondering if I’m actually okay with this. “Don’t force yourself.”

I picked up my guitar off of the ground, checking the tune and hoping that the pegs weren’t loosened when I placed it on the floor. One part of me was making sure that nothing would go wrong, but another part of me was just stalling and trying to keep my emotions in check. I’ve been performing since I was a child, in front of a lot of people and for some reason now I’m nervous. My chest felt tight, and I could barely breathe. I glance at the chat to see they’re debating what song I was going to sing and, in all honesty, I wasn’t sure either.

Gripping the handles of the capo I placed it on the second fret of the board, I took a moment to take a deep breath. For a moment I was going through the many songs I’ve been listening lately, what song I have the lyrics memorized.

“This song is from one of my favorite bands,” I say, positioning my fingers on the strings. “I’m pretty sure most of you know them, they’re called I Prevail and I listen to them a lot at work.”

I began strumming, my mind immediately going to Weiss. Back when we were in high school, how I made a horrible first impression by accidentally breaking her project for her art appreciation class. Remembering how it took me a week to get her to warm up to me and another week to actually acknowledge me as a friend. She was just like what everyone said, she was cold, rude and didn’t think of anyone else except herself. But I saw more than that, I just saw someone who was so used to the loneliness that she didn’t know how to act around other people.

I began singing.

_I'm a ghost in your eyes_

_A shadow you can't seem to recognize_

_I have a thought of you for every, star in the sky_

_But I'm scared, I'll never cross your mind_

_Yeah, I'm scared_

All those times I brought her to the arcade, to places she didn’t think of going until she met me. Being there for her many firsts. Her first time eating pizza, first burger, her first time playing a video game, the first time she had failed an exam. Her first relationship…

_Will our stars ever align?_

_Will two hearts, beat in time?_

_These words you should always remember,_

_To you, my heart I surrender_

I kept my eyes on my guitar, not wanting to let Jaune see how much it pains me to remember these memories I’ve been holding back. For years I’ve been pushing these thoughts into the depths of my mind lest I did something I regret, lest I’d ruin the happiness that they’ve found within each other.

_Chasing love that can never be mine_

_Maybe one day you'll realize_

_These words you should always remember,_

_To you, my heart I surrender_

I bobbed my head to the rhythm, tapping my foot as my fingers moved across the fretboard, plucking the strings with my thumb, forefinger and middle finger. The tips of my fingers burn as they glide through the strings, but I kept playing. Focusing on the pain on my fingers than the pain in my heart.

I could remember it as clear as day. It was a normal day like any other, at that point Yang had already gotten a prosthetic arm. She was adjusting to the feeling of having two arms again and at first, I didn’t think anything was different. Yang went back to the gym, complaining about how she needed to get back to shape. Weiss had volunteered to join her and made sure that she wouldn’t strain herself too much. Soon they started to hang out more and more, to the movies, eating out and whenever I was with them I had felt like a third wheel.

_And I can't count the times_

_I stayed awake pretending you were mine_

_Now I'm left here with this emptiness inside,_

_Why can't I make you mine?_

The nights were horrible to me, it filled me with dread and unending guilt. I should’ve been happy, I should’ve accepted that I wasn’t the one she chose in the end, that it was my fault for not making any moves at all. I danced around my feelings for her, too scared to confess because the fear of rejection was what kept me back. I was a coward for letting that fear consume me and now I’m paying for the consequences. Instead of accepting the way things ended up to be I buried myself in my work, to keep my mind occupied, to cope with the loss and years of yearning.

I circled back to the chorus twice before I finished, not realizing that at some point I had closed my eyes, or that the burning sensation of my forefinger and ring finger were actually skin breaking, deep enough to bleed. I stared at the blood oozing out of the tips and slowly running down my fingers, feeling each pulse of my heartbeat as they throb.

“Well shit,” I cursed, looking up at Jaune. “Got any spare strings?”

“What the fuck, Ruby.” He said, immediately he opens his desk drawer and rummaged through it. “You’re hurt and what you’re worried about the strings?!”

“Hey, the blood would have gotten the strings all rusty and in my defense, I didn’t notice,” I say as he grabbed my wrist to wipe off the blood on my hand, wincing as he sprayed antiseptic onto the cuts. “God, that fucking stings.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Jaune chuckled, wrapping a green band-aid over my fingers and using surgical tape to keep it in place.

“Really? Teddy bears?” I giggled, inspecting the childish designs. The chat blew up again, some commenting about the band-aids and others shipping me with Jaune. “Chat, I’m a lesbian.”

The statement only made things worse. I have a feeling that would become a meme, or maybe not. Hopefully, it won’t, but I can already see them sending clips of my confession.

Jaune only rolled his eyes at me, before turning towards the camera. “Well guys, it looks like this dumbass had hurt herself. So, the stream ends here. Hope you enjoyed that last song, thanks for joining our stream and goodbye.”

He took hold of his gaming mouse and ended the stream. He breathed out a sigh and turned to me. “You okay?”

“Honestly?” I clenched and unclenched my left hand, “Not really.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“The person,” I paused, placing my guitar back on the floor. “The one that I have been in love with for years…”

Jaune sat patiently, sitting casually on his chair. But I know him, I know he’s curious as well because I haven’t talked about liking someone at all with any of them. He may look like he’s keeping it together for the moment, but I can see the little details of his behavior, the mannerism that makes him such an open book to the people he’s close with.

“It’s Weiss.” I finally said, staring at the dark red guitar. “Ever since I was a sophomore in high school, I’ve loved Weiss.”


	3. second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s onto us!” Nora screams. 
> 
> Before any of us could react to the statement, Weiss lets out a yelp and scampered into the room, standing behind Yang as Goodwitch appeared from the doorway, fuming, her green eyes narrowed and nose flared out in anger. Nora grabs Ren by the scruff of his jacket, dashing towards the large window panes as far away from the aggravated blonde as possible. Blake stepped back to Jaune and Pyrrha’s side.
> 
> For a moment all was still, no one dared to utter a single word lest they unleash the wrath of the vice-principal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you guys ever dreamed of being serenaded? 
> 
> i have

Being an adult. I never really understood what that actually meant, even until now. I’m twenty-five years old, a high-end paying job, employed in one of the most advanced robotics facilities in all the world, a house, two vehicles and right now, a very empty fridge. I’m sitting on my kitchen island, glaring at my fridge that contains half a gallon of spoiled milk and rotten, what I assume is celery. Although I’m not really sure why I would buy celery in the first place. 

Having the fridge door open isn’t really ideal, waste of energy and all that, but I’m paying the bills. I know how much I spend and I don’t spend much, maybe a splurge on games and books from time to time. I sigh, resting my face on my fist.

“Heya Rubes!” A familiar voice yelled from behind me.

I jumped, arms splaying in panic, knocking my SDC branded coffee mug beside me and thankfully landed on the floor rug, letting out a soft thump. Unfortunately, I also fell from the kitchen island but with a very loud thud. 

“Ow…” I groaned, clutching my hip. 

“Sorry about that, sis,” A hand grabs my elbow, helping me up. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Blake leaned against the doorframe, smiling, leaning on the entryway with her arms crossed. One hand reached up to fiddle with the lollipop in her mouth before removing it with a pop. The sugary treat was red, and I’m assuming that’s the reason her lips are as well. If anyone got this whole adulting down it’s Blake, she might not earn as much as I do, but she’s doing a hell lot better in keeping track of groceries and toilet paper. She is living with Sun after all.

“You always scare her,” Blake says. “I doubt you’re sorry at this point.” 

“Of course, I am,” The blonde laughs off. She lays her hand on a black and yellow cybernetic arm on the table. I almost cried then and there at seeing the damage, but it was still salvageable. “Onto the matter at hand… “

I closed my eyes in pain, clasping my hands together against my chest. “Whatever I did in my past life. I’m so… so sorry.” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, sis,” Yang says going through my pantry, probably for a snack. “Those drama kids in high school rubbed off on you whenever you helped with the music.”

I really wish I hadn’t given her a key to my house, but living on my own meant having countermeasures if anything were to happen. Not that my family doesn’t trust me or anything, it’s just there’s a perfectly good reason for a grown-ass woman to give her family a key to her home. The doorbell must be broken again, which I was too lazy to replace and have been fixing it with duct tape and bubblegum. I must’ve zoned out so much that I probably didn’t hear Yang knocking. Whatever the reason, I still feel like I shouldn’t have given her that much power.

“Alright,” I grabbed the arm after I closed the fridge as I made my way out of the kitchen.

“Hold on there,” Yang says, placing a hand on my shoulder. “We’re going grocery shopping; your fridge only has milk and that rotten vegetable.” 

“The milk is expired and I think the vegetable is celery,” I shrugged. “I’ll just order something, pizza or maybe Chinese or eat at that diner that Cin-“ 

I stopped mid-step, blinking. My tongue ran along my lips as my mind filled with the thoughts of Cinder, of that night. The guilt I carried all the way home and the tears I’ve trailed behind. That night I’ve wondered how disappointed Cinder must have been of the night ended and probably, even if we did just have one dinner together. Now that I think about it, I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about that night at all. I’ve cleaned my bedroom, rearranged the tools in the garage, did some basic maintenance for my bike and busied myself with games with ridiculous difficulty.

“Ruby?” Yang squeezed my shoulder as she moved in front of me. 

“Wha-” I croak out, bring up a fist to cough into. “What?” 

“You okay?” Blake asks, equally concerned. “You zoned out for some reason.” 

“I’m fine,” I brought up my right hand to my forearm. “Let me change into something more appropriate than these shorts” 

I place the arm back on the kitchen island, mumbling ‘excuse me’ as I passed by Blake towards the master bedroom. Locking the door behind me I pull the worn-out sweater over my head, throwing it nowhere in particular and leave it for future Ruby to be bothered with picking it up. I look through my drawers and find that I really need to do my laundry. 

I’m doing great at this whole adulting thing. Reminds me of almost failing one of my Biomedical Imaging System class. That class was all about magnetic resonance imaging, CAT scanners, medical ultrasonic, x-ray systems, high-speed arterial imaging and PET scanners. That all went in over my head and I had trouble keeping up with the topics, thankfully Penny helped and I managed to pass, barely.

Shaking my head, I grab a red skirt that reached my thighs and black stockings. I rummage through to find a long sleeve shirt, but all I could find are t-shirts. With a huff, I grab a gray tank top and a black cardigan. 

“Ruby?” Yang says as she knocks on the door. 

“Hold on,” I called out. “I forgot to do the laundry.” 

“Alright, me and Blake are going to wait in your pickup truck.” She says, her voice was muffled but I could still her shout from afar. "We're also getting you some goddamn detergent!"

* * *

The thing with living with Yang is, that you gain the tolerance of her interests in music. Dad certainly isn’t bothered by it, but I am. I’m just not the type to listen to pop or party music, I appreciate the art form but I don’t indulge myself in it. So, when my scroll automatically connected to the music player and blasted ‘I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead’ by Set It Off, she brought it upon herself to grace our years with ‘I’m So Tired’ by Lauv. 

Don’t get me wrong, I like how the music progression goes, I like the melody and the rhythm. The song is catchy, meant to grab the general populace’s attention and they’ve certainly had with how much it was played when it came out. My only problem with it like every other pop song in existence, save for a few exceptions, is that the lyrics are repetitive. I get it, you’re sick of love songs. I am too.

There’s a one-third chance of winning a game rock paper scissors. Every person is given a fifty percent chance to win in a game with only three choices. Some people claim it takes skill while the majority say its pure luck and at this point, I think I do have a bit of Uncle Qrow in me if I haven’t won rock paper scissors against my own sister for the last twenty-five years of my life. I’m not even sure why I even bother playing it with her anyways to decides who gets to push the cart. 

“She’s cheating, she’s got to be,” I muttered, putting back the large cereal box that I don’t particularly like and replace it with Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes Cereal. 

“I don’t see how you’re so bothered by it,” Blake says, also pushing a cart filled with toilet papers and two fire extinguishers while simultaneously reading. A skill that only a bookworm like her can do. “I would’ve thought you’d be used to it.” 

“She’s the one with Branwen blood in her veins, how is it that I’m the one who inherits the bad luck?” Yang throws in two dozen cans of different varieties. It was mostly SPAM, corned beef and pork and beans and tuna. 

“It’s probably because you spend more time with Uncle Qrow back in high school,” Yang holds up two brands of detergents and I point to the lavender one. I like the smell of lavender. She places it in Blake’s cart. “All those hunting trips.” 

I rolled my eyes as we move towards the beverage’s aisle, both Yang and Blake pick out their respective drinks while I went and took two boxes of energy drinks. Yang picked out two boxes of mineral water and we both ended up arguing which brand to take with Blake being the only one to put this argument to an end. In the end, she was on my side, claiming that since it was my house the decision fall onto me and like a reasonable adult, I stuck my tongue out at Yang. 

“I knew you practically lived in the lab for three months, but only having a rotten vegetable in the fridge is just sad,” Yang commented looking at spicy ramen that’s been trending a few years back. 

“Is celery even a vegetable?” I asked, scratching my head. The great thing about Costco was I can buy things in bulk, like instant macaroni and cheese.

“It is a marshland plant in the family Apiaceae that has been cultivated as a vegetable since antiquity,” Blake said, examining a brand that claims to be authentic ramen. “So yes, it is a vegetable.” 

“You could’ve just said so, Blakey,” Yang said 

“I did,” 

“Is this what it’s like to have a friend as an aspiring writer?” 

The blonde let out a yelp as a ramen packet was aimed towards her head. I let out a sigh as I made my way to the next aisle, telling the two bickering women where I’m headed. Mindlessly I took random bags of chips and snacks from the shelves, not really caring what they were or what flavor they were. By this point, the cart was overloaded, but I didn’t mind. Our family has a certain mindset of either go big or go home, so I’ll just go big on these chips and on the cookies as well. 

“That’s a lot of cookies.” I jumped from my spot, head turning from side to side to find the voice that spoke, but when I saw no one in sight a small hand tugged at my skirt. 

I look down to see a dark-skinned little girl, her chin-length hair a shade of grey, almost silver. Her eyes a rare shade of red that reminded me of my Uncle Qrow. She wore denim overalls over a green shirt and pink flip flops. I look around again to see that there was no other person in sight, there was an old lady that passed by although it didn’t seem like they were looking for a child. I’m not one to judge anyone’s parenting style or any of the like, but I’m pretty sure you weren’t supposed to let a child run around on their own unless they wanted them to get kidnapped. If you were the type to wish that upon a child then I hope they’d get help because that’s really messed up.

“It is, I like cookies,” I say as I knelt down in front of her. “Where're your parents?” 

“They’re gone.” I tilt my head to the side, confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“They left and now I’m staying with my aunt Cinnabun for a few days,” She says simply. 

“Okay, then where’s your aunt?” I asked, “You’re not supposed to be on your own, if I was anyone different, I might’ve hurt you or do bad things to you.” 

“Aunt Cinnabun is just here somewhere and I knew you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“How so?” 

“Cuz, you’re that girl aunt Cinnabun was talking about with mom and dad!” She says, throwing her arms up excitedly. “She says you’re like a puppy and puppies don’t hurt good little girls like me.” 

Children logic, adults always get a kick out of it.

“You seem like a mischievous little girl to me if you left your aunt’s side.” I retorted, booping her nose. She rubbed at the spot and crossed her arms, pouting, but couldn’t deny my statement. “What’s your name?” 

“Lucy, Lucy Black,” She says,

Clearly, Cinnabun is a nickname and I have no idea who this Cinnabun is, but I hope that they’re close by somewhere. I offer my hand to Lucy and the child didn’t hesitate to take my hand. Whoever her aunt is means she knows me, probably at work or an old friend. 

“Oh, hey am I an aunt now?” Yang asks

“No, I was gonna go and find her aunt,” I said rolling my eyes in her direction. “Lucy says she’s here somewhere.”

“Oh, so that’s the kid,” Yang says slowly, just as Blake rounded the corner with...Cinder.

Of course. Of fucking course.

Cinnabun. Cin. Cinder. Fuck my life honestly.

Just my luck, maybe Yang is right. Maybe all those years of hunting trips with Uncle Qrow got me some of his bad luck. It’d explain the situation at the moment and I’m not particularly fond of what was about to be the most awkward and painful discussion that is about to happen. Upon seeing Lucy, Cinder walked towards us with long and quick strides and picked up the small girl into her arms, hugging her close. 

“Lucy Esmeralda Black, don’t you ever do that again,” Cinder says firmly, “Do you understand me?” 

“But Cinnabun,” She then points at me. “I found the puppy.” 

Yang snorted and Blake had the decency to hide her smile behind her hand. I sent a glare their way, which only set them off into a laughing fit. I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing that they just see me as a glaring puppy. I’ve been told before that it would’ve looked scary if it wasn’t cute, curse the Rose genes and how cute we are. 

“Yes, well that doesn’t mean you’re not going to get a time out when we get home.” Cinder then turned to me, the panic she felt from searching dwindled away. “Thank you.” 

She looked good, even in a simple black shirt with a logo of a band, tucked loosely in her denim jeans, she looked like a model. Not a chemistry teacher, she could be an actual model is she wanted to. Beautiful couldn’t do her justice if she could look this amazing in something so simple.

“No problem,” I say, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket, which were nonexistent. I was wearing a cardigan. I awkwardly grabbed at the hem of the black material from the mistake. “It’s-uh, nice to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you too,”

Then the silence, it was suffocating. Yang raised an eyebrow at us, lilac eyes moving between Cinder and I. I avoid her gaze, I avoid Blake’s gaze. With the exchange it was clear something had happened between the both of us, only an idiot wouldn’t notice the awkward atmosphere at this point. Lucy seemed unaffected though, oblivious to the awkwardness with childlike innocence as she pointed at my shopping cart filled with cookies. Without another word, Cinder turned and left with Lucy waving her hand as they went. I waved back with a smile and I let out the breath that I didn’t even know I was holding, rubbing my face with my hands. 

“What was that all about?” Yang asked.

I don’t like that look in her eyes, I don’t like the way she exchanged glances with Blake. Those silent conversations they had when there was something wrong, especially when it came to me. I wasn’t in the mood to talk about this in the middle of the supermarket, especially knowing that Cinder was here. In fact, I don’t want to talk about this at all.

“It’s nothing,” I say with finality, absolutely no room for discussion. I pushed the shopping cart to the direction of the checkout stations. “Let’s just get home already so I can get started with your arm.”

* * *

  
Yang and Blake volunteered to put away all the groceries while I got to work with Yang’s cybernetic arm. Both gave me fleeting glances as I disappeared to my work area, I try to ignore it. I plopped down onto my gaming chair, flipping multiple light switches and the whole garage was lit up, the brightest of them all was my workbench. I slide towards my personal computer to turn it on, three computer screens came to life. I turn my attention back to the arm, rolling up the sleeved of the cardigan up to my elbows.

The yellow paint has been burned off and some of the metal platings have been warped by the heat. It was an easy fix, I can replace the warped metal with some spare parts that I have lying around, but Yang should look into buying a newer model. This arm was known for its heat resistance, but it was pushed to its limit by the kitchen fire. Whatever Yang did, the fingers were where most of the work would be. 

Upon opening the prosthetic to look inside, it didn’t seem like there was any significant damage to the circuitry. Although I do need to change some of the wires that have been affected by the heat, other than that the arm is perfectly functional, in theory. 

“Well, got my work cut out for me.” I sighed, pressing play for my work playlist. I leaned back in my chair, opening up a drawer to rummage for a hairband to tie my bangs back. “I need a haircut.”

Once the guitar rift reached my ears and the bass thumped against my chest, my mind is free from thinking of anything relating to the outside world. All that’s important is to focus on fixing this cybernetic arm and nothing else. I let myself loose, hands moving on autopilot as I plugged the arm into the computer. Multiple windows popped out showing the arm’s current condition and functions, showing what needs to be repaired that only a computer can do. I change the fingers, the plating, the wires. 

I’m moving the internal parts around when the music stopped, I looked up and flinched as my neck flared with pain. Blake stood by my computer, a finger on the space bar and leaning against the table. 

“I could never understand how you can stand listening to such music at a loud volume,” She comments, watching the diagram of Yang’s arm on the screen. 

“Helps me concentrate,” I say, putting down the pliers. 

Blake hums in response. 

“What brings you to my cave?” I joke, spinning in my chair. 

“Yang ordered Chinese and I’m here to call you for dinner.”

“Huh,” I take a glance at the computer scene to see that it was indeed dinner time. “What were you and Yang doing while I was in here?” 

“I was reading,” She shrugs her shoulders, “Sun has Neptune and the boys over to watch a soccer game. Hope you don’t mind me staying a little longer.” 

“With those two, I say stay as long as you need,” I snorted and Blake smiled.

“Hey Blake, need any help with the gremlin?” Yang asks from inside the house, her voice getting progressively louder as she gets closer. Her head popped out from behind the door. “C’mon Ruby. I got us sweet and sour fish, your favo-“ 

“What?” I asked, looking at the arm to see nothing out of the ordinary then back up to the blonde. 

Yang said nothing, she simply stomped her way towards me, quick and purposeful. She grabbed my left arm and I cry out in pain as she forces me up to my feet. She raises my arm up between us, revealing scars that littered light brown skin, but what stood out were the fresh red lines.

“You said you wouldn’t do this shit anymore,” Her voice was low, yet stern. “Ruby, you fucking promised! It’s been seven years!” 

“Yang, it hurts,” I whimpered, trying to pull my hand free. 

“What has gotten into you?” Yang shouted and I flinched. 

“Yang, calm down for a moment,” Blake interjects, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. 

“Calm?” She repeats as if it was the most ridiculous thing Blake could’ve said at the moment, “How can I be calm when-“ 

“Because holding me tightly where the cuts are is a good idea for you?” I cut her off, pushing her away with all of my strength. 

Yang stumbled back a couple of steps, blinking my way at my sudden outburst. I cradled my arm to my chest, breathing heavily as I glared at the blonde. I don’t scream, no I yell, I rarely scream. Screaming was Yang’s thing. Even then I don’t like raising my voice, as siblings, we have our fair share of arguments and we end up in a shouting match. Though, I have never screamed at my own sister the way I did now. Blake was just as surprised as the blonde was, watching me with wide eyes. I stood to my full height, and I note how I’m almost as tall as the two older women before me. It’s funny because I remember them being so tall and was used to looking up to them whenever we conversed.

“Ruby, why?” 

I let out a scoff, running my fingers through my hair. It felt greasy. My eyes catch the red lines that littered my arm and it just hit me that I don’t know what to say, I don’t know how to get out of this situation. Yang wouldn’t let this go, Blake wouldn’t either and when they tell Weiss neither would she. I fucked up, I’ve gotten sloppy, gotten careless. 

“It’ no- “Yang grabbed my collar, roughly pulling me close, forcing me to look at her. The red flecks in her lilac eyes seemed to increase, maybe it was because of the atmosphere, the heat of the moment, but to me, it looked like her eyes had turned red. 

“Don’t you dare say it’s nothing,” She spat out, venom laced with every word. 

“Yan-“ Blake starts

“No! I’m going to put my foot down, Blake!” She yells, stomping her foot for emphasis her the stump of her right arm raised in agitation and turned to me. “I’ve been giving you space like Weiss said, letting you come to us if things are getting too far. You are not brushing this off like it’s nothing!”

“It is nothing, Yang!” There was too much yelling, I didn’t like it, but I can’t help myself. I can’t help but match the blonde because if she wanted a shouting match, I’d give her one. “This is my problem, my shit to go through!” 

“It’s not nothing if you’re hiding shit like this from me,” Yang’s voice turns dangerously low and I try to swallow the lump in my throat, gritting my teeth. One thing worse than a screaming Yang is when she isn’t. “I know things haven’t been the same since my accident and whatever happened between us during that time was my fault and I’m trying to make things right, but you’re not exactly making this easy.”

I shove her back and she lets me, letting go of my shirt without protest. My hips hit the table and I don’t turn when the cybernetic arm falls from its stand, my eyes stay on the blonde before me. Blake stood back, not entirely sure how to de-escalate the situation. She was always pulled into arguments between us siblings, a third party to settle things, but this was more than what type of pizza to order or what movie to watch. This was something that has been brewing for years, a conversation that should’ve happened long ago. A conversation I’ve been avoiding too much, something Yang has been trying to bring up whenever she can, but I always slip away.

“You’re grown-up, I get it. You don’t need to tell me everything like you did when we were kids,” Yang takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before slamming her fist on the table. “But I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you do this to yourself! Whatever fucking reason you have you better spill it!” 

I keep my mouth shut; my hands clenched so tightly that it was trembling. My eyes land on my bike and I’m wondering if I can get away from this situation by running away. I look back at Yang, she’s giving me a look that says that I shouldn’t even think about it, knowing her she’d jump in front of the bike before I could take off. I throw a pleading look towards Blake, her amber eyes flicker between the two of us, but the action was futile as she sends me an apologetic look. She had her hands tied in this one, knowing how stubborn the blonde could be.

“Yang, this is ridiculous!” I growled out, making my way out to the door, but she pushes me back. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” She shouts 

“This is my house!”

“I don’t fucking care! You’re staying here until you tell me what the hell is up with you!” She slams her hand on the table again, “You’re worse than Blake when she got hung up with the White Fang. You’re back to hurting yourself and I’m determined to stop whatever this is before you go too far!” 

“I’m not going to kill myself, Yang!” I shouted back, I gestured to the power tools hung up on the wall, “I have a plethora of tools at my disposal, if I wanted to off myself then I would have done it by now! I even have a license to carry a gun with me, but you don’t see me pointing a fucking barrel to my head!” 

“Ruby, I’m serious, I can’t just stand back knowing that you’re hurting!” 

“I’ve been hurting since mom died!” I screamed as my hands slammed against my chest, tears prickling my eyes. “I’ve been hurting since-“ 

I stop myself, clamping my mouth shut before I could say anything else. I bring up my hands to my mouth, biting my tongue as I internally cursed at myself. I almost let it slip, it felt like the moment I had told someone that it was getting harder and harder for me to keep this a secret, that it was getting harder for me to handle the raging emotions within me.

“Since what?” 

“I-It’s…forget it,” My voice trembled as I step back, just remembering about the other door behind me.

“Is this about that person you talked about in Jaune’s stream?” Blake asks and my breath hitched as I froze on my spot. 

“No,” I lied through my teeth.

“Ruby, for fuck’s sake!” She grabs my shoulder, forcing me to face her. “Get your head out of your ass already and tell me what the fuck is wrong!” 

“It’s nothing!” A sob tore through my chest. I reached up to find that I’ve started crying. “Just drop it already!” 

Yang opened her mouth to respond when the entire garage was filled with loud and frantic beeping sounds. I look towards the computer screen to see multiple windows popping up and my stomach drops at the readings, for whatever reason the arm was overheating. I push away the chair aside, typing away at the software to shut down the prosthetic but the program wasn’t responding to anything I was doing, only popping up and claiming an error.

“Stand back!” I warned and both women did as told.

I look towards the arm to where it lies on the table and my eyes widened. The arm was overheating because it had also knocked off the solder from its stand when it fell and has lodged itself inside the prosthetic. The emergency lights along the arm were flashing a bright red. I immediately unplugged the solder and took hold of the handle to pull it out, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Fuck!” I cursed when I had accidentally touched the prosthetic, the hot burning metal leaving scorch marks along with the table as it rolled. I turned towards the other two. “Get the fire extingu-“ 

Pain, that was the only thing my mind could register, white-hot blinding pain. Burning, it was the only thing I could think of as my ears rang. Pain sears through my left arm better than a branding iron, my mind conceding to the torment, unable to think, to make a coherent thought, unable to say anything. Without meaning to I curled into a fetal position. Suddenly my vision was filled with yellow as a hand pinned my shoulders on the ground. It took me a moment to realize I was screaming, I pushed against the hand pinning me to the ground, thrashing against their hold, kicking my feet in the air. I hear voices, they sounded scared, frantic, worried, but I can barely hear what they were saying over the sound of my screams. 

The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each flare felt like the pain was getting worse and robs my ability to speak, it sends me crashing. It felt like my veins were filled with acid, the intent of destroying me from the inside out. All I can do is writhe, the occasional whimper escaping to echo off the walls. My vision was suddenly filled with red and blue lights, more voices, more sounds. Soon everything was black. 

* * *

I woke up to the pungent smell of hospital disinfect, invading my nostrils. The room was silent apart from my heavy breathing and the rhythmic beeping sounds you often hear in hospitals that indicates you're alive. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in an attempt to sharpen the blurred images before me. I shut my eyes once the light burns my eyes, I let out a pained moan as tears escape my eyelids. After a moment of adjusting to the lights of the room, I glanced around and took in the deserted, blue and white color schemed hospital bedroom. Flowers of various kinds and sizes littered the bedside table, multiple cards placed in a pile while a single card stood at the top. It had cookie monster in it, holding up at chocolate chip cookie and a speech bubble that says “You’re a tough cookie! You’ll get better soon.”

I reached blindly behind me, letting out a small cry of victory once I grabbed a small cylinder-shaped plastic. Grunting in pain I pull it towards me, annoyed when it wouldn’t budge. I pull hard, wriggling the wire free from where it was stuck pressing the red button with my thumb. There was no sound, but I let go of the contraption as I run my fingers through my hair as a headache pulsed through my skull. I stop my movements at the bandages wrapped around my head. 

“Glad you’re awake, Ruby.” 

I turn my head towards the door to find a tall muscular blonde boy with blue eyes and for a moment, my drugged induced mind thought it was my dad. But the soul patch and small stubble along his jaw weren’t there, his hair was also really yellow and vibrant, missing the gray hairs that he’s been complaining about every time I came to visit. Also, he’s a teacher at a shitty elementary school that I went to and not a nurse at the Vale General Hospital. 

“Sun, why am I here?” I asked, voice raspy suddenly realizing how dry and itchy my throat is. 

“What can you last remember?” 

“I asked first,” 

He smiles, chuckling and I laugh alongside him until I start coughing up a lung. He hands me a cup of water from the bedside table and I greedily drink from it, not leaving a single drop. I felt like I was as thirsty as a whore in Babylon and I asked Sun for more, which he does. A bit of movement caught my eye from the corner and I see Weiss in one of those god-awful chairs sleeping, a laptop on her lap and I doubt she was going to feel peachy when she wakes up.

Not going to lie she looks horrible; her suit was all wrinkled and it looked wrong knowing how she was very particular with how she was dressed. Her hair was down, free from the usual high ponytail she was known for and instead fell down her face like a curtain, framing her beautiful face.

“Ruby, what was the last thing you remember?” Sun asked, reminding me of his presence.

“Uh…” I try to think of the last thing I did and it annoyed me how long it took me to respond, “I was in my kitchen thinking of how I’m failing as an adult with how empty my fridge was.” 

Sun nodded as he went about with his duties, but I don’t pay attention to what he’s doing and ended up going in and out of consciousness. He’s talking, that’s what I know but his words may reach my ears but my brain isn’t registering any of the words he’s saying and all I could see was his mouth moving. He was about to go and wake Weiss when I called out and shook my head, knowing her she must’ve stayed as long as she could while also forcing Yang to go to work. She was always bad with hospitals, something that both of us agree on from time to time.

“Let her sleep,” I say, “I’m also really tired so it’d be pointless to wake her if I’m just going to pass out right now.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Sun nods as he took the laptop from Weiss before it could fall and placed it at the foot of the bed. “Just press the button if you need anything, okay?” 

“Okay,” I say. I was left to my own thoughts until sleep took over me.

The next time I woke up I felt like total shit, not like the last time I had woken up which was probably because I was all drugged up on painkillers. I brought my hands up to ruby my face, but something was wrong. Instead of two hands, I only felt one hand and the other was nothing more than a lump of bandages and looked like half a foot shorter. 

“Well shit,” I breathed, studying the stump. “What the ever-loving shit happened?” 

“I’m surprised you’re not freaking out,” Weiss says from beside me, laptop on her lap, “You’ve been asleep for almost two days by the way. Sun told me you were awake a few hours ago and I’m slightly mad at you for not letting him wake me up.” 

“At this point, I don’t give a shit much anymore,” I sigh and I feel her hand held mine. “And you looked like you needed the rest.”

“How do you feel?” She asks, eyes still on her laptop.

Multitasking, a skill she has perfected over time.

“I don’t know,” 

For the first time, I’m actually answering her completely honestly, because I don’t know what I currently feel at the moment. I don’t feel anything, especially my left hand but that’s a given since it’s gone and from what I’ve learned in Psychology that’s not going to be the case soon, my brain is going to miss my hand and be a jerk about it to me. When I’m not all drugged up, in a few days I’m going to feel my left hand and there wouldn’t be a hand. 

I close my eyes and I remember what happened, vividly. Yang and I were fighting, screaming and then Yang’s prosthetic arm overheated. I thought I could stop it, I thought I had time to fix things, but I had thought wrong and here I am now in a hospital room missing a left hand. I could probably guess that my next-door neighbors Arslan and Reese could hear the entire debacle and I’m sure their usual moment of movies and cuddles on the couch was disrupted by the yelling and explosion. I should probably give them something for bothering them and ruining their cuddle time. 

“Where’s Yang?” I asked, 

“She’s getting fitted for a new prosthetic,” The typing continues, not missing a beat as she kept her eyes on the screen.

“About time,” I commented and Weiss hums in agreement.

The thing you should know about Weiss Schnee when you are friends with her is that when you’re in the hospital and show any minor signs of discomfort, she can be overbearing. That’s saying something when I lived with an overbearing big sister for eighteen years. Every few minutes or so she would ask if I needed anything if I was comfortable and even if I say I was fine she would adjust my pillow anyway. For the past hour or so she was insistent I eat something and was going through a gift basket the company had sent, and just to shut her up I ate the Mistralian biscuits. Although it just made her remind me every time that I finished a biscuit to drink water. It wasn’t until Yang had arrived that I let out a sigh of relief.

“Finally, please tell Weiss to stop being such a worrywart,” I whined, holding my arms up towards the blonde. 

“Well, excuse me for trying to be a good friend!” She huffs, crossing her arms. Yang only laughs as she gives me a one-arm hug. Her spare arm held onto a bag, taking a deep breath my nose was instantly blessed with the smell of food.

“Well, I guess I won’t need to ask how you feel then,” Yang laughs as her wife gives her the stink eye.

Yang places a bag on the brown overbed table, pulling it closer to me that it was over my lap. She then adjusts the bed that I would be in a sitting position, from the corner she takes a chair and sits down next to her wife. Weiss pulled out the contents while Yang brought out paper plates and chopsticks. I tried to help Weiss with the tupperware, but both women had insisted I just relax and I cross my arms, pouting. I guess now I know how Yang felt when she had lost a limb, but unlike me, however, Yang has the experience to move with only one arm. 

The blonde had brought over home-cooked food, claiming that hospital food was atrocious and didn’t want me to suffer that much as she had. Luckily for me, it wasn’t much of a challenge to eat, especially with chopsticks. I’m glad to have myself used to use my right hand when learning to eat with them than my left. Writing would be a challenge though, for a while I would need to use my right hand.

“I’m sorry,” I say and both women froze. Yang was in the process of reaching for some fried chicken while Weiss paused in her chewing. “I wouldn’t be here right now if I just didn’t do a Yang and threw myself a pity party.” 

“I don’t think making my name as a verb sound like a genuine apology,” Yang scoffs pointing her chopsticks at me, chicken in between and I let out a snort as Weiss elbowed her side. “I should be the one who should be sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did if I had kept my temper in check you wouldn’t be in here in the first place.” 

“All of this started because I kept pushing you guys away,” 

“Let’s say you both messed up, hm?” Weiss says, she reached over the table and added more of the stir-fried vegetables on my plate and I stick out my tongue in disgust. I eat them anyway; it was better than the hospital food. “Because at this point, both of you won’t stop taking the blame.” 

“About the thing…” I paused, scratching my cheek. “About what we were arguing about…” 

“Ruby,” I look up at Yang, she places her chopsticks aside and placed her hand on my leg. “You don’t have to tell me; I shouldn’t have pushed you back then.” 

“It’s Weiss,” Better to rip off the band-aid. 

“Excuse me?” The heiress asks brows pinched together in confusion, “What did I do?” 

“Nothing,” I laugh then I look down at my lap, poking at the vegetables with my chopsticks. “Did you guys watch Jaune’s last stream?” 

“I did, like I said I had to move a few meetings just so I could watch it,” Weiss says, her vegetables and steamed dumplings lay forgotten in her hands. “I didn’t know you liked anyone like that.” 

“Like what?” Yang asked and it was that moment it had clicked in Weiss’ mind. 

“Oh,” 

“Oh?” Yang repeated, looking between me and Weiss. 

“I didn’t know it was possible to feel as stupid as Jaune,” Weiss comments,

“I wouldn’t go that high,” I laugh, remembering her words the night before her wedding and the heiress glares at me. She probably remembers too.

“How long?” 

“Halfway through sophomore year, several months after I broke your art project,” 

“I’m so lost, you guys need to fill me in on what you’re saying,” Yang says in exasperation. 

“I was so scared of being rejected, of losing you as a friend that I didn’t say anything. I didn’t tell Yang because I knew she would have some kind of insane idea to get us together,” I say, slightly amused at how the blonde was trying to keep up with the conversation. When Yang had just figured out what I was talking about her lilac eyes went wide, jaw dropped in surprise. It looked like she wanted to say something, but kept quiet as I continued. “By the time I’ve worked up the courage things had gotten complicated, Yang lost her arm. All my attention was on her recovery because at that point Yang was more important than my feelings towards you.” 

“I just didn’t think you’d end up with my sister,” I chuckled, then like a dam the tears started flowing and I hung my head low, lower lip trembling as I took a sharp intake of breath. “At first, I was so angry at you, Yang. Like, how dare you, after all, I’ve done for you, then I remembered that I didn’t tell you anything, you didn’t know and it would have been easier to blame you when you weren’t ignorant of my feelings towards Weiss and I was left feeling so much like shit afterward. I didn’t say anything because you were both so happy, both of you deserves to be happy.” 

“I tried so hard…” I say after a minute of silence, voice cracking with emotion, “I tried so hard and it just hurts the longer it went on.” 

“Ruby, I-I’m so sorry,” Yang breathes, leaning back in her chair while Weiss remained silent to process what I said. “If I had known.” 

“Of course, you didn’t know,” I half laughed, half sobbed. “I didn’t tell anyone until Jaune’s stream.” 

“You are a fucking idiot, you know that?” Weiss finally says and I nod along to her words. 

“Figured that out on my own,” 

We finish up with dinner and Yang places her chair beside me, flipping through the channels on the TV before deciding on watching a mix martial arts fight. Weiss was at the foot of the bed, laptop placed beside my legs as she worked. I spend my time with my scroll that was thankfully safe from the explosion, scrolling through various messages from family and friends hoping for my speedy recovery. Penny sent me a video of the interns working diligently in making my new hand. Of course, the ginger would be the one to be more hands-on building the cybernetic hand, but the interns worked just as hard in making the schematics. I should probably have spent more time getting to know the interns, now that I think about it. 

* * *

  
It was weird for a while between the three of us, more so with Weiss and I. The both of them didn’t know how to act around me and I had to tell them act like normal because the more they worry about it the more awkward it was going to be for all of us. Yang and I talked about it at length at night or whenever Weiss wasn’t in the room, just us sisters talking it out. A talk we should have had years ago, but I was too scared to do so. It was kind of weird talking about how I pretty much fell in love with my sister’s wife but we also kind of bonded over it in a way. It took a bit of coaxing from Yang for me to open up more about it though, because who would tell their sibling that you wanted to marry their wife?

Although things might be weird it didn’t stop Weiss from being extremely overbearing as the days went on in the hospital. I didn’t know that it could get worse, but it did after I went through the necessary procedures to accommodate my new hand, who I have Penny to thank for personally overseeing the creation of my new hand. I couldn’t lie down on my back like I usually would, forced to lay on my side lest I ruin the stitches where they installed the microchip behind my head where the neck and skull connect. Sun didn’t even bother coming into my room anymore to remind me to turn on my other side because Weiss was stealing his job. He does come around to check on my vitals and all those nurse-like duties but whenever he does the heiress would bombard him with questions about my recovery. 

I clutched at my left arm as it flared with pain. It was phantom pains again, just as expected and it hurt like hell and I’m cursing my brain for being an ass, I could feel a single bead of sweat roll down my forehead. I’m tired, I want to take a nap but I can’t because I can feel my hand, my hand that isn’t there anymore so there’s no proper signal going to my brain and it senses something is wrong so it’s doing the next possible thing it could do which was sending pain signals to where the missing limb is. It was annoying, excruciatingly so.

“Should I go get a nurse?” Weiss sounded just a restless as I was. She wanted to leave this place as soon as possible too.

“I’m fine,” I grunt out. 

“You should lie down,” Weiss guides me back to the bed and I weakly protest, she pinches my side in return. “That’s enough out of you. You’ll be out once Tai gets back from billing.” 

“What’s taking him so long?” I whined, clutching my arm tighter as another wave of pain crashes into me. 

“I’m assuming you’re not the only patient that has to pay for their stay here,” The heiress mutters, wrapping the mugs they’ve brought in used shirts before placing them inside an overstuffed backpack. “Honestly, Yang, you should have brought a bigger bag or brought fewer mugs.”

“Hey, you weren’t complaining when we forgot to pack dish soap,” Yang says picking up the box of donuts from the bedside table, taking a moment to choose a flavor. She picks up a strawberry glazed donut, taking two huge bites of the sugary treat, “For the bag, I’m pretty sure that’s the biggest backpack we have that isn’t a camping bag.” 

Weiss only scowls and continues to clean, despite that there would be janitors to clean the room when we leave, the heiress is hell-bent on not looking like uncultured savages by leaving garbage when I get discharged. I run my hand through my short hair, feeling completely naked with the undercut. From the mirror propped up on the overbed table, a long scar ran along the left side of my head from my temple to the back of my ear. Yang told me with how close I was to the explosion I had lost most of my fingers and a chunk of metal had lodged itself into my head and surprisingly didn’t killed me right then and there. When they removed the bandage over my head, they had shaved most of the left side to stitch up the wound and Yang had commented on how I looked like one of her gothic students, I responded with a pillow aimed towards her face. 

As luck would have it, Ren came to visit after my operation and offered to fix my hair for me and now I was sporting a really short pixie cut with the sides shaved. I don’t remember the last time my hair was free of the red dye and it looked weird to see myself with just normal dark brown hair. 

“Ruby?” Weiss asks

“Hmm?” I hum as I play with my hair, fingers lightly grazing the scar-forming not bothering with looking over at the heiress. Hair would never grow over the scarred tissue. “Wazzup?” 

“Am I the reason you and Cinder didn’t work out?” 

I turn to face the heiress, she squirmed in the chair she has claimed as her own for the past three weeks, picking at her nails as her gaze bounces around the room before landing on me. I lick my lips, taking a deep intake of air into my lungs in an attempt to form some sort of rationalized speech. I wonder how long she had it in her mind that it was her fault that I was single, blamed herself for my sad single life, how long she had to work up the courage to talk to me about this. It’s funny how overbearing she can be and act like my mom and here she is looking like a guilty child awaiting punishment for being naughty. Yang walks up to the heiress, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder and Weiss looks up at her, biting her lower lip.

“No, it’s my fault. Attraction is a two-way street and Cinder was willing to meet me halfway, but I…” I shook my head, “I didn’t. So, don’t blame yourself for the shit I did to myself.” 

Weiss nodded, not entirely convinced by my words, but I didn’t know what else to say to make her think otherwise. It was my fault for dealing with my problems in such an unhealthy way and it had cost me a hand. Also spending three weeks in the hospital and enduring Yang’s horrible hand puns seemed like punishment enough that would last me a lifetime. 

“Besides, being cooped up in this stupid room has given me time to think,” I pick up the mirror, examining my face in the reflection. My face looked older, gone were the days of having a baby face and if I pulled up a picture of my mother, I would look exactly like her. “Whatever Cinder and I had, it’s over.” 

Cinder wouldn’t want to be with someone like me. I had hurt her; I was so selfish being caught up in my own misery that I didn’t even consider how I might have hurt the older woman. She deserves someone that would treat her right. 

“But what if it isn’t over?” Yang began

“What are you talking about, sis?”

“Well…I kind of overheard Cinder and Goodwitch talking the other day,” Yang says carefully, waving her hand in a circle.

“You mean eavesdropped,” Weiss interjects

“What if I were to say that a certain chemistry teacher still has a thing for a certain engineer?” Ignoring her wife.

“That’s ridiculous, after what I did?” I laugh, putting the mirror back on the table. 

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad!” Yang says and her lilac eyes lights up, “Look, you’re about to go through physical therapy and all that bothersome shit in getting a new limb and I think that’s enough time to prepare for a plan I have in mind.” 

“Should I be scared?” I asked, turning to the heiress. “Weiss, your wife is scaring me.” 

“She’s your sister,” The heiress retorts, folding used clothes and putting them in the travel bag she bought.

“Yeah, you are too, legally, but I’m not the one that married her,” 

“Guys, cmon!” Yang whines, “It’s a great plan, I swear! It would make Cinder go down on her knees begging for your d-“ 

“Okay!” I shout, covering her mouth with my hand, face flushed “Fine, but if things go south, I’m blaming you.” 

I pull my hand back and Yang has the biggest shit-eating grin I have ever seen. It felt like I sold my soul to the devil.

  
Yang was absolutely right; it did take a few weeks to prepare and put the plan into action. I just wished she didn’t have to involve our entire friend group. Most of the planning was left to the blonde and to an extent Weiss as well in getting the timing of the plan just right. We were currently walking quickly through the halls of our alma mater. Yang took point, her black and yellow cajon in her hands. I walked a few paces behind her, clutching my guitar to my chest as I nervously look around us. Jaune walked beside me, his own guitar in hand and Pyrrha stationed at the back of the group as the lookout, a shaker in her hand. 

“Goodwitch is going to kill us,” Jaune says as we turned a corner. 

“Can it, vomit boy,” Yang hissed as we reached the chemistry lab. 

I stood beside Yang, looking over her shoulder to glance at the window. The students were all chatting amongst themselves, few of them were on their phone or minding their own business. At the front of the room was Cinder, she wore a dark red turtle neck sweater over her lab coat, a paper in one hand and a red pen in the other. Her amber eyes scanned the page, making a few marks with the red pen every so often as she continued to go over her students’ works. 

“See?” Yang says proudly, “After every experiment she lets the class have a free period while checking their work.” 

“How did you even know about this?” Pyrrha asked curiously, 

“Cinder is like Weiss,” She chuckles, “They’ve got everything planned in a spreadsheet.” 

“Oh my god, I have a type,” I gasped and Jaune snorts beside me. 

“C’mon let’s do this before Goodwitch is on to us,” Yang says, hand already on the handle. 

“You sent Nora to handle her,” Jaune pipes up, “She might as well be already on to us.” 

Yang ignores him and instead walks into the room purposefully. The three of us quickly move away from the door, lest she would notice our presence. I watched as Yang walks confidently into the room, stopping at the middle to place the cajon on the floor and sitting down on it. All attention was on her, the students confused as to why their gym teacher had barged into their classroom with a percussion instrument on hand. 

“Xia Long, may I inquire as to why you have intruded in on my class?” Cinder’s voice was loud and clear, that we were even able to hear it from outside. 

“It’s Xiao Long-Shnee now, you know,” It sounded like a common occurrence to them. “Now Cindy-“

“I’d appreciate it if you would avoid using such nicknames,” She sounded annoyed, the only way that my sister was only capable of doing so. 

“I’m not intruding on anything if you’re not doing anything,” Yang says. 

I take a deep breath as Jaune and Pyrrha enter the classroom. Murmurs filled the class, some loudly taking note of the fact that Jaune was in their classroom, a well-known streamer in our alma mater as he had made appearances on the campus from time to time, donated in a lot of fundraisers. From my place, at the door, I couldn’t see Cinder’s reaction, but I can see some of the students taking out their phones and taking pictures or maybe even started streaming it on social media. I’m not entirely sure. 

I struggled with the chords, even with weeks of physical therapy I was having trouble with the transition that was the reason we had convinced Jaune to help and accompany us in this plan and Pyrrha was part of that package, willing to help a friend in need. I still didn’t have the dexterity that I used to have and a handful of physical therapy sessions wasn’t enough, but I could still strum. I can still play, I just had to relearn how to play the guitar again.

Jaune spares a glance my way and I nod as I press my forefinger firmly on the fifth string, on the ninth fret of my guitar, plucking the string and played a single note repeatedly. For a few seconds, I stay outside until Pyrrha started to shake the shaker in her hand, perfectly timed with me as I entered the classroom. Jaune followed us soon after, plucking the strings of his guitar as I switched to strumming, Yang didn’t miss a beat on the cajon the moment I reached them. With a deep breath, I raised my head, locking gazes with amber eyes as I started singing.

_I'm not a perfect person_   
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_   
_But I continue learning_   
_I never meant to do those things to you_   
_And so I have to say before I go_   
_That I just want you to know_

My gaze never strayed from Cinder’s, ignoring the students talking amongst themselves, ignoring the harsh hushes of those who were determined to silence their fellow classmates. Instead, I focused solely on the woman before me, her jaw slightly ajar, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. She slowly placed the paper in her hands down, the pen in the other though was clutched tightly.

_I've found a reason for me_   
_To change who I used to be_   
_A reason to start over new_   
_And the reason is you_

I stood with my chest out, shoulders back and chin up. I took pride in my music capabilities and where I failed in words and social interactions, I compensate with the only way I knew how. That was to convey my feelings through song and as cliché as it sounds, I like to think that my feelings reach the person they were aimed towards to when I play.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_   
_It's something I must live with every day_   
_And all the pain I put you through_   
_I wish that I could take it all away_   
_And be the one who catches all your tears_   
_That's why I need you to hear_

I felt truly guilty of that night, Cinder had been treated me with respect since the wedding, she may have made me flustered and all over the place but she didn’t treat me like a naïve little girl. Despite her playful nature she had not once disrespected me, nor treated me horribly and I repaid her poorly with my behavior, with my intentions. 

_I'm not a perfect person_   
_I never meant to do those things to you_   
_And so I have to say before I go_   
_That I just want you to know_

I feel something nudge my back, urging me forward and I do so without protest. By the time I had reached the front of the class I had already gone through the chorus. Cinder watches me, she had not moved since the start of the song, nor did she look away from me. I can see the thoughts going through her mind, the conflict in her eyes as she watches on.

_I've found a reason to show_   
_A side of me you didn't know_   
_A reason for all that I do_   
_And the reason is you_

I didn’t deserve a second chance; she has every right to not forgive me right then and there. Cinder didn’t owe me anything at all, but Yang was right. If I didn’t try to make things right, I was only giving in to the fear, running away and trying to forget everything wasn’t going to help me. I remember it clearly, the night that had me hooked on Cinder. She laughed so charmingly that night and I think that’s what first attracted me to her. That and the smile she had sent my way.

I couldn’t finish the song, however, as Nora had barged into the classroom with Weiss, Blake, and Ren right behind her gasping for breath. The door was closed halfway and she slammed the door against the wall, the small window shaking dangerously, threatening to break right then and there. Every student that had their phone up and recording the serenade pointed it towards the ginger and murmurs filled the room once more at the sight of the heiress of a multibillion company. 

“She’s onto us!” Nora screams. 

Before any of us could react to the statement, Weiss lets out a yelp and scampered into the room, standing behind Yang as Goodwitch appeared from the doorway, fuming, her green eyes narrowed and nose flared out in anger. Nora grabs Ren by the scruff of his jacket, dashing towards the large window panes as far away from the aggravated blonde as possible. Blake stepped back to Jaune and Pyrrha’s side.

For a moment all was still, no one dared to utter a single word lest they unleash the wrath of the vice-principal.

“It’s the riding crop!” Yang yells once she notices the item that Goodwitch held in her hand. She scooped up her wife in her arms bridal style. Weiss sputtered as her face turned bright red, the blush reaching the tip of her ears. “Every man for himself!” 

Nora without any prompting had opened the window wide, and jumped through with Ren who had let out a cry of surprise at being pulled, screaming “Nora” as they descended. Yang was right behind them, with Weiss in her arms, screaming bloody murder as the blonde jumped. The students scrambled towards the window to watch my accomplices escape from the second floor, cheering as they watched the four of them run. Jaune, Blake, and Pyrrha had opted to run towards the door from the front of the classroom, Blake had the presence of mind to bring the cajon with her as she ran with Jaune hot on her heels. Ms. Goodwitch stomping towards the window, pushing aside a student as she glared at the direction of where my sister and the others had gone. This situation seemed vaguely familiar.

“Meet me at the diner,” I say turning towards Cinder, “I’ll wait for you.” 

“Ms. Rose!” 

At the mention of my name, I let out a yelp, not risking a glance towards Ms. Goodwitch as I made my way towards the door with the students cheering for me to run. I fumbled with the doorknob, almost running into Principle Ozpin. He took a sip from the mug in his hands, one eyebrow raised, his eyes twinkling with mirth. I swallow hard, thinking that I was in deep shit and probably going to get arrested for trespassing or something, but the older gentleman stepped aside. I wasn’t going to look at the horse gift in the mouth and booked it out of there as fast as I could. 

  
I didn’t meet up with the others after, no doubt they had abandoned the rendezvous point to avoid the wrath of the vice-principal. The messages in the group chat only confirmed my assumptions. Nora sending pics of her and Ren at IHOP for a successful heist, with how we were caught I would say it was far from successful. Yang sent a picture of Weiss in her car, with the caption ‘Wifey is going back to work’. Jaune didn’t send a picture but messaged that he was going home with Pyrrha. 

I didn’t bother with telling them where I am, my eyes falling to the door each time the bell rings as the door opens, disappointed each time when it wasn’t a certain chemistry teacher that came through. Fiona came by the booth I sat in a few times, it’s the same table we had sat on from the first time we were here, she asked me if I needed anything else. I only kept ordering fries, munching on them as I waited. I took a glance at the group chat, Nora calling me out for not responding. ‘SEENER, I SEE YOU RUBY ROSE.’ 

“You doing okay, hon?” Fiona asked, placing down a strawberry milkshake. 

“Yeah, but I-uh, didn’t order this,” I say, pointing at the drink.

“It’s on the house,” She winks at me. 

I glanced at the time on my phone, it’s been an hour since school ended, and I’ve been in the diner for almost three hours, probably four. I tried to keep my mind occupied by responding to the group chat for once, finally fed up with Nora and Yang trying to get my attention. 

* * *

  
**RWBYJNPR**

**126 New Messages**

Rubyroo 4:12 PM  
You guys are annoying

YangBang 4:12 PM   
SHE LIVES!

ThunderThighs 4:12 PM   
I THOUGHT GOODWITCH GOT YOOU 

Weissicle 4:13 PM   
In all honesty, I thought too as well with her lack of responses.  
…  
Yang did you change my nickname again?

Rubyroo 4:14 PM   
I think it was Nora this time

ThunderThighs 4:14 PM   
Im innocent! Ren help me! 

_Pancake Master is typing…_

ThunderThighs 4:16 PM   
I SAW YOU TYPING RENNY  
COME BACK

Rubyroo 4:17 PM  
Lmao

  
_Weiss Schnee removed her nickname_

YangBang 4:18 PM   
Should I be hurt that she suspected me first?

  
Rubyroo 4:18 PM  
You do it all the time, why wouldn’t she suspect you?

YangBang 4:19 PM   
Guilty until proven!  
Gtg Goodwitch called me in wish me luck

Thunder Thighs 4:19PM   
Don’t die! 

Weiss Schnee 4:20 PM   
You were going to face her wrath one way or another since you work with her.

ArcKnight 4:21 PM   
Thanks for taking one for the team Yang.

Pyrrha Nikos 4:21 PM   
My condolences

Pancake Master 4:22 PM   
Every action has its consequences

Rubyroo 4:23PM  
Try to resist making a pun this time  
Didn’t get you out of trouble in highschool  
Won’t get you out this time either

  
YangBang 4:24 PM   
Dang thanks for the encouragement guys.   
Weiss I expected better from you D: 

Weiss Schnee 4:25 PM   
Your plan, you face the consequences

GambolShroud 4:26 PM   
I don’t think it’s fair she takes all the blame  
We are accomplices

YangBang 4:27 PM   
See? Thanks Blake!   
Wanna go see Goodwitch with me>  
?*

GambolShroud 4:28 PM   
We share the blame, but it does not mean I’m facing Goodwitch with you. 

Rubyroo 4:29PM  
Lol get rekt

  
YangBang 4:30 PM   
How dare  
After all ive done for you

* * *

I didn’t reply, or more of I couldn’t when someone sat across from me, taking my half-finished strawberry milkshake and wrapped her lush and pink lips around the straw. I could only stare at her, all the words that I’ve prepared, each sentence, every syllable died in my throat. I never thought I could ever be jealous over a damn straw, but I am. Cinder took a french fry, quirking an eyebrow at me. 

It’s been weeks since I’ve seen her. Her hair looked shorter, probably had it trimmed recently, but she looked the same since the wedding. 

“Hi,” I finally say, putting my phone on the table, face down. 

“Hi,” Putting another fry into her mouth. “I had half a mind not to come, you know.” 

“I know,” I say, picking at my nails until I felt the cool metal surface of the prosthetic. I clenched my left hand, amazed at how silent it was, can barely hear the gears churning. Penny and the interns did an amazing job with it. “I’m sorry.”

Cinder’s eyes flickered to my hand, she reached forward, fingers outstretched to take it in her hands. “I don’t need to hear you say that to know that,” 

“I know, but it still needs to be said,” I let her take my hand, let her run her fingers along the red streaks of red paint on the black surface. “I know I-I haven’t been fair to you…that I-“ 

“I think you’ve gone through enough as is,” She whispers, wrapping her hands around mine. I can feel the pressure, the heat, but it’s different than with a real hand, different to feel her skin against mine. “I forgive you.”

Hearing her say those three words I almost sobbed. I bite back the tears that threatened to make themselves known, my eyes burning from the effort as I clenched them shut. My voice cracking. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“I think pissing off Goodwitch the way your group of friends did warrants one,” She says and I chuckled, half sobbed. “Tormenting poor Glynda even after graduation, you lot sure give my time in Beacon a run for my money.” 

“It was either Yang or Nora who came up with these ridiculous plans,” I say softly, looking up at her. 

Cinder smiled, squeezing my hand slightly. “There’s those silver eyes I adore.” 

“Are you free Friday night?” I asked sheepishly. 

“If I reschedule my meeting with my couch and TV, I might be able to squeeze you in.” Cinder smirks wide, eyes alight with amusement. My heart pounded against my chest at the sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its never easy to love someone knowing that they have feelings for another person
> 
> im speaking from experience, since ive also been pining over someone when my ex started to date me, it was really awkward and messy, but in the end we got together and honestly she was the best girlfriend i ever had. 
> 
> we ended things, entirely mutual, mind you, we're still friends up until now.


End file.
